Emotionless Girl
by Ao.Kotori 14
Summary: Kagamine Rin is an extremely perfect president of the student council in the greatest school of the city. But, she has a cold personality. Kagamine Len is a new student and he is very curious about Rin. He doesn't know the reason why he is very curious about her, maybe love? But Rin never get interested with anykind of boy. What should he do?
1. New Student

**Kyaa! This my fanfic! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Emotionless Girl<strong>

Chapter I : New Student

Rin's POV

_Ring.. ring.. ring.. _

Ah that stupid alarm always make me wanted to destroy it.

It's morning already. I just feel so bad today because I have to do many school things.

And I ended at 1 a.m last night, that's why.

I'm the president of the greatest school in the city.

"How annoying…" I mumbled.

I go to school early as usual.

When I arrived, I will always manage to close my ears to prevent it from something that's going to explode.

"Riiin-chaaan!" my best friend Miku.

She'll hug me until I'm out of breath.

"Miku release me please" I said that with a straight face.

Well, it's not like I don't care, I just already get used to it.

"You're still cute even you become colder. Hey Rin-chan, are your works done already?"

"Well of course"

"You're not tired?" she ask with puppy face.

"No, just a bit" I answered with a straight face still.

We walk into the class. The class begin…

"Attention everyone! We have a new student today!" said Utatane sensei.

The new student is a boy with a blonde hair just like me.

He has a deep azure eyes and a bright smile.

Well that doesn't mean I'm interest.

I never interest with any kind of boy.

"My name is Kagamine Len, I moved here because my father has a business for a few years. I'm 14 years old, nice to meet you all!" he said the last one with a cute smile.

"Hey Rin-chan, isn't he cute?" Miku ask me (she sit in front of me by the way).

"Hm?" I don't know anything because I read my book whole time.

"Look at him! He is so cute! I want to hug him!"

"Don't you remember you have a boyfriend K-a-i-t-o already?"

"It's not like I'm in love, he is way too cute!"

After our long arguing, I don't realize he stood beside me all the time.

"I'm sorry, can I sit here?" he point the place beside me.

I just nod and continue my reading, while Miku… I don't know and I don't care.

-Class End-

"Fuaahh, it's finally break time!" screamed Miku.

"Let's go to canteen"

"Ah wait!"

Miku walk to the Len's place, so I follow her.

After a long awkward silence, she asked.

"So your name is Kagamine Len right?"

"That's right, and you are?" he asked back.

"I'm Hatsune Miku and this is Kagamine Rin. She is the president of this school."

He look at me **(with that deep azure eyes hehe ,) **and smile, "I see. Nice to meet you Kagamine-san, Hatsune-san"

"Call me Miku!"

I just stay with my straight face.

I see Miku stand there and shivering.

And then she hug him as she always do to me.

I think he will also out of breath.

"Hey Miku stop it. You're gonna squash him" I said with my usual face.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit. Wait, you two… are not twins right? You two are really similar!" Miku said cheerfully.

"Of course not" we said it together.

"See? I will bring you two to the canteen and show you to everyone!"

"Hhh…" I sighned.

"Everyone?" he asked.

"Our gang that's full of stupid bunch is over there."

"Let's go!" Miku drag us to the canteen right away.

* * *

><p><strong>So? How is it? <strong>I'm sorry if I spell something wrong<strong>. This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me. **

**Ooo and don't forget to review! Jaa nee!**

**Rin : Am I that cold? Why don't you let me hug Len?**

**Me : Because I'm the one who decided the story**

**Len : Rin, I don't want you to hug me, Miku is better**

**Rin : Why?**

**Len : Because she has what you don't have**

**Rin : *smack* You pervert!**

**Me : Hey, do you want me to kill both of you**

**Rin&Len : -_-**


	2. Meet Everyone

**This is the next chapter. I'm really excited about it! Okay let's continue!**

**Rin : YAY!**

**Len : Wohoo!**

* * *

><p>Chapter II : Meet Everyone<p>

Len's POV

Miku drag us to the canteen where their friends are gathering.

"Guys! I've brought a new kid!" yelled Miku.

They saw me with a widened eyes.

"Who is this?" Gumi asked.

"His name is Kagamine Len, he just moved here. Isn't he cute?"

Everyone give me a glare.

"Well he is" the pink haired girl answered.

"Aaaww… that's hurt! Akh Kaito!" Miku yelled.

Someone with dark blue haired pinched Miku's cheeks.

"You know that I'm here right?"

"Ah of course. I just tell everyone that Len is cute"

And that guy kiss Miku in a real quick.

Now she after him with a leek on her hand.

"Well, I will introduce you. The guy earlier is Kaito, the green haired girl is Gumi, the pink haired girl is Luka, the guy next to her is Gakupo which is Luka's boyfriend, and the brown haired girl is Meiko" said Rin.

She's being so polite.

I wonder what girl is she like…

"You are one of our gang now" she still talk with a straight face and not looking at me.

"Well… coo… me.." said Meiko. She is half asleep.

After everyone give me some introgative questions, I started to looking at Rin.

After 5 minutes, she finally realize it.

"What?" she ask.

"Nothing" I answered and look at other directions quickly.

What am I thinking?

"Mmm… by the way… are you guys twins?" Gumi asked.

"No of course not"

"But you guys are so alike"

"It's just a coincident" I answered.

What's up with this people?! Are we that similar? And why am I blushing so suddenly?

"When is your birthday Len-kun?" Luka ask.

"27 December"

"What?" Rin said that with a shock tone, but her face straight still.

"See? I told you, you guys are twins!" Miku yelled so suddenly from nowhere.

"We are not even blood related"

"Aww the precident girl is always cold"

"Gumi… do you want me to put you in a cage again?"

"No no no no no! I did that already!"

What? She caged her own friend?

Maybe I should get away from this cold president.

She didn't even looking at me when I enter the class and introduce myself.

But somehow, I want to know her more.

Well, of course not, I don't even know her.

-Class Begin-

* * *

><p>Skip<p>

-Class End-

* * *

><p>Now I'm going home with Rin beside me.<p>

Don't you even think that I take her home.

It's just our houses have the same direction.

I walk while remembering some words from Miku.

-_Flashback_-

Rin has a short meeting with the discipline comitte, so Miku wait for her outside the school gate.

I want to know what girl the precident is like, so I ask Miku.

"Hi Miku"

"Oh Hi Len-kun! What's up?"

"I… just want to ask something"

"Go on"

"I just wondering, what Kagamine-san is like?" I asked to the point.

"What? You like Rin already?"

"Whaa! No of course not! I just want to know, because she is different from anyone else"

"Hmm…well, she is the smartest"

I gulp.

"She is an expert when it comes to exercise"

Second gulp.

"She can sing and play a few instruments"

Third gulp.

"Her drawing is enormous"

Fourth gulp.

"And she can do aikido"

I'm dying.

"You can say she is perfect with the school things"

That's a great slap. She is so perfect!

Then, why is she have such a straight expression and it looks like she never had any fun?

"Does she have… any weakness?"

"Hmm… I don't know about the weakness, but I know what makes her become a cold girl"

"What is that?"

"Haha… I guess it's better if you ask that by yourself Len-kun" she smiled.

The things Miku told me makes me more anxious about Rin.

But she is so perfect, I want to know what is her weakness and the thing that's makes her into an extremely cold girl.

Eh? What did I just say? Why do I want to know?

When I mumble with my own crazy toughts, Rin is coming.

"Ah! Rin-chaaan!"

"I'm sorry, there's a little problem"

"Ok let's go home!"

I just stand there, and Rin looking at me so suddenly.

"Wha… what?"

"You don't want to come along? If I recall, your house is same direction with me" she said with a straight face as usual.

-_Flashback End_-

And that's how I ended up here, walk with her with no conversation.

After a very long awkward silence, she stop at a big beautiful house.

"This is my house"

Eh? Woahh, she is also a super rich person.

World is so unfair.

"See you tomorrow" she said that and get into the house.

So why does she always look so cold? Ah whatever.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know this is odd. I will make it better! Follow and review please!<strong>

**Rin : Hyahahaha! I'm so perfect!**

**Len : This is unfair**

**Me : Yeah, because I made it that way**

**Rin : Shut up peasants! You dare to insult the queen of perfect!**

**Me & Len : ... ... Daughter of Evil**


	3. He is a Shota Boy

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**I know that Rin being so cold in this story. It's not like I hate them.**

**I LOVE THEM SO MUCH!**

**It's just I will make the love story uneasy, hehe**

**Enjoy!**

**Rin&Len : How mean...**

**Me : Shut up!**

* * *

><p>Chapter III : He is a Shota Boy<p>

Rin's POV

Len walked me home. My house that's a little big (the biggest actually) is indeed pretty.

But, I live alone. So it's really quiet here.

Back there, I used to live with my mother Lily Kagamine and my brother Rinto Kagamine.

There was something happened, and because of that my mom has to spend all her day at work.

She's not ignoring me, she's just not at home. She calls me sometimes.

_Pip pip pip pip pip pip_, someone's calling me.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello Rinny, this is your mother. How is your day?"

"As usual"

"Well, I know you won't get any problem with your school"

"Yeah"

"Rinny, I cannot go home this month, I'm very sorry"

"It's about a big project again, right?"

"Yeah you knew it already. So, maybe I can go home next month"

"I don't mind at all"

"Okay then, bye bye" she hung up.

I don't mind if she goes for work. It's just a little lonely. But I already get used to it.

I'm doing my homework quietly, but suddenly…

_Ting… ting... _the door's bell rang.

I just get down to open the door and I see the crying Miku there.

"…"

"Huks… Rin-chaaan!" and she hug me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I fought with Mikuo, so I came here"

I sigh.

"So you want to sleep over? Like you always do?" I said with a very straight expression because I knew this would happen.

"Pleeease!"

"Just don't brake the entire house"

"Yeah!"

Now we do our homeworks together. Miku is a cheerfull girl, unlike me.

She tell me about the entire story of her fight with her brother. Well, I understand her feelings, because I used to… nevermind.

She keep babbling about her brother until she tell me about Len so suddenly.

"Hey, Rin-chan"

"Ng?"

"When you have a meeting earlier, Len ask me something about you, you know?"

"What did he ask about?"

"Well…"

"You didn't tell him about me, did you?" I give her a glare.

"No no! Of course not! Yeah…, a bit"

"I will kill you in a minute" I said.

"At…at least I didn't tell him about 'that'"

"… … … Oh, sounds good"

"Hmm I wonder why did he want to know about you"

"Maybe he want to stalk me?"

"But, I think he is not that kind of boy. Ah, what do you think about him?"

"I don't really have attention for him, and I don't want to know"

"Ahh…"

"But I know one thing"

"What?"

"He is a shota boy"

Len's POV

Bathump! Goosebumps on my back.

"What was that?" I mumble.

I'm doing my homeworks while thinking about the president girl again.

I have thousands of questions in my brains.

Why does she have a super cold expression?

Does she have any other expression?

She's a human too, she also has emotions right?

And the main question is…

Why do I keep thinking about her?

This is driving me crazy. I want to scream.

"Hey Len, can you stop babbling with your own thoughts? It makes me ill" Lenka said (she's my sister).

My sister is annoying.

Now, there's a test tomorrow.

If I can beat her, that… that's mean she's not perfect!

"Fufufu… get ready for it, Rin-sama!"

Lenka smack me.

Rin's POV

Crack! My mechanic pencil broken.

**How is it? I know it is short.**

**I will also update the next chapter because I made it already.  
><strong>

**Don't forget to give me your review okay?!  
><strong>

**Rin : Just update the next one already!**

**Len : I want to know my plan's gonna work or not**

**Me : I told you already, I will make it uneasy**

**Len : Shit!**

**Rin : Hahahaha! Poor Len!**


	4. At the Library

**See? I told you that I will update this chapter**

**Rin : Yeah yeah**

**Len : Continue then**

* * *

><p>Chapter IV : At the Library<p>

Rin's POV

There's a test today. I slept until 11 p.m.

Actually I want to study until 1 a.m as usual (if there's something important), but Miku is here.

I can't let her sleep by her own, so I slept earlier.

To overcome that, I woke up at 4 a.m to study more.

Now it's 5 a.m. I will wake Miku and prepare to go to school.

"Hey Miku, wake up"

She's not even bothered with that. So I set the alarm clock and she will hear it.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Gyaa! I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"It's morning, prepare to go to school"

"Ye… yeah"

We go to school.

-Class Begin-

"Everyone, this test is going to be difficult. Be prepare!"

I think Utatane sensei said that to make us prepare. But it's just make the whole class become gloomy.

Well, not me. I prepared for it already.

-Test Begin-

Skip

-Test End-

"Riin-chaan! This is harder than I thought!" Miku is crying while hugging me.

"That's your fault, not mine" I push her away.

Miku is still yelling. I just sigh and sit.

And then I take a look at the blonde boy beside me.

He look so calm. Did he think the test is easy?

Len's POV

I think the test is rather easy. So I calm down about it.

Hehehe I think my plan is going to work well… until I see the president girl.

And I just realized that Rin is looking at me (with no expression of course).

So I look at her. She look at other direction quickly.

What is she thinking about? She doesn't like me right?

And she is calm as usual?! Does that mean, my first plan won't work?!

Rin's POV

I think he misunderstanding me when I did that.

What I thought earlier is "He really is a shota boy".

I hope he didn't think anything like "I like him" or something (well he is).

-All School Things Skip-

-Time to Go Home-

I told Miku that I'm going to stay at school to read at the library today. So she left me.

I come to library every Tuesday. I like to read here.

It's my favourite place and I often come here to remember something about someone.

I read a history book. This book makes me sleepy.

Then, I fall asleep.

Len's POV

There is history test tomorrow. I'll tell you, I'm not really good at this things.

I'm not gonna win her if I got the bad mark.

So, I came to the library.

It's quiet. No one else here.

I took the history book and find somewhere to sit.

And… I found the sleeping Rin.

She sleep so peacefully.

Dummy. This is not house.

She… even cuter when she's asleep.

Wait, did I say cute? Stop! I have to study now!

I try my best to read the book. But I lack focused (because she sleep beside me and I don't know why I chose to sit there).

After fifteen minutes, I give up.

My hand move to touch Rin's hair.

But suddenly, her hand grabbed my hand before even touch her.

This is not good!

Wait, she did that when she's asleep?!

What a great instincts she has!

Rin's POV

Hm? I'm asleep? I feel like grabbing something.

When my eyes fully open, I realize.

That is Len's hand.

"Kagamine-kun?" I ask.

"E… emm… "

What's wrong with him?

How annoying…

"Err… Kagamine-san, can you release my hand please?" he ask that with his body shivering.

"Why?" I ask with no expression.

He has no answer. I think he scared of me.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I'm not a wolf you know?"

"…"

"I can't just release your hand. My body works based on what happened. If someone do the bad thing at me, my body will react. So, what did you do?"

"I…"

"…"

"When I saw you're asleep, I tried to touch your hair because your hair look so tender"

Heh?

"…"

"…"

"You're not a pervert right?"

"Of course not!"

So he praised me? I have no idea in what is he talking about.

But, I released his hand.

Len's POV

Eh? Did she like it? I thought she's gonna punch me.

I can't tell what is she thinking about because she show no expression.

"So, what are you reading?" she finally ask.

I never thought she will actually talking to me after what I did.

"I'm bad at history subject, and I read a book here"

There are five minutes silence after that.

"Do you want me to tutor you?" and once again she said that with no expression.

"Ha?"

"I'm pretty good with this"

"…"

What an unpredictable girl she is.

She good with this? I think I will never make my plan works.

"Hey don't lack focus! *smack*" she smacked me.

She really serious about this.

But, her expression never change as usual.

How funny it is to be stuck with her.

**It's getting smoother this time. I will allow it this time.**

**Give me your review!**

**Rin : But I still feel nothing**

**Me : Just wait for the next chapter**

**Len : I'm getting more patethic**


	5. Welcome to the Vocaloid Entertainment

**Okay, this is the next chapter**

**I made it longer**

**Enjoy! ^,^**

**Rin : Are you in a bad mood?**

**Me : Good mood actually**

**Len : You're not as the usual you**

* * *

><p>Chapter V : Welcome to the Vocaloid Entertainment<p>

Rin's POV

Now we're on the way home.

What a tiring day today was.

I never thought I will actually tutoring him.

But he is smart.

At least he is better than Miku.

After our long silence, I decided to get a topic.

"Hey, Kagamine-kun"

"What?"

"Did you sign for any club at school?"

"No, I didn't sign any. Do you have a recommendation?"

"I didn't follow any club. So I don't know much about it"

"I… I see"

Silence…

"But usually my gank and I will go to the Vocaloid Entertainment every Friday after school"

"Hee… what's the activity"

"Everything involves with music"

"Hmm…"

"Do you want to join us? You can play instruments and sing right?"

"Yeah"

"I will tell everyone at Friday and you will follow us after school"

"Okay" he smile.

Hm?

Does that make him happy?

Or is it just my imagination that he is "cute"?

Yuck, I never thought that I will think something like that.

"What's wrong?" he ask.

"Nothing"

Yeah, that's just my sudden crazy thought.

I will never think that way again.

-Friday-

It's break time. I drag Len and Miku to the canteen.

But, I'm not running, it's not like I'm excited or something.

Miku's POV

Woaahh it's not the usual thing that Rin-chan drag me to the canteen.

Usually I'm the one who do it.

And she brought Len?!

Haha, this is suspicious.

While we are walking, I ask Len.

"Len-kun, what happened to you and Rin-chan?"

"Eh! No… nothing"

I can't believe he answered it that way.

I'm sure there's something behind this.

"Guys, I want to tell you that Kagamine Len is going to be the member of the Vocaloid Entertainment" Rin-chan stated.

So this is what's going on.

Len's POV

"Really?!" everyone yelled in surprise.

"Woah this is great!" Gumi yelled.

I thought this is going to be awesome. And the one who invited me is the cold president girl.

How fun.

"So your duty is completed Rin?" Luka suddenly ask.

"Yeah. Finally I have no pressure" Rin's answer make me shocked.

So this is just her duty? She invited me because this is her duty?!

How pathetic I am.

"So, you're going to follow us after school?" Miku ask.

"Yeah"

"Great!" Miku yelled.

While everyone is talking, I look at the condition around.

Eeekk! What's up with this girls?!

"Mi… Miku… who are they?"

"Hm? Eek!" Miku shocked.

I'm waiting for Miku's answer.

"I think they are your fangirls"

What?! I never realize that I had one.

This is annoying.

-Time to Go Home-

"Let's go!" Miku yelled.

She's really a cheerfull girl.

I look at Rin who is not talking for a long time.

She's more calm than usual.

I guess that's just my imagination.

"We are here!" Gumi stated.

The place is very big.

After a long discussion with everyone about me, the new member, I put my bag at the yellow room for me and go to where they are.

They said that they are going to introduce me to every member at the canteen.

Rin's POV

When I arrived at the canteen, someone's hugging me but not as hard as Miku.

"Rin! I missed you so much"

"Hi Neru"

She is Akita Neru.

She is my best friend in this Vocaloid Entertainment.

She is Miku's best friend as well.

I spend more time with Neru here because usually Miku stay with Kaito.

Now every member gathered here.

Len is introducing himself. I'm not even bothered to look at him.

But it seems there are members who attracted to Len.

"Hey Rin"

"Hm?"

"I think… I'm in love with him" Neru said that.

I stare at her with no expression.

She even ignored her phone to look at him.

"You are in the same class right? Can you ask him his number and email address?"

I still have no reaction.

It's just… what's so good about him?

"Okay then"

"Thank you!"

After that, the members do everything they like or they have to do.

I don't have anything to do, so I go to the living room to read.

After twenty minutes, Len came in.

"Ng? Kagamine-san"

"…"

"…?"

"Since you are our member already, you can call me Rin"

"Ah… okay. Call me Len then"

Ten minutes silence.

It's begun to rain.

And… it's not just rain, it's a thunder storm!

You know what? I'm… afraid… of… thunder.

At my house, I will cry like a little baby.

Nobody ever notice this even Miku or Neru.

I put my head between my legs.

"What's wrong?" Len asked.

He sat beside me.

"…" I have no answer.

This is bad.

"You…"

"…"

"You're afraid of thunder?"

"…"

"Hmph!"

"Shut up!"

"Sorry, I never thought that the perfect girl is afraid of thunder"

I gave him a glare.

The one who knew about it now, is not Miku or Neru.

But… Len.

He still giggling and I put aside my face.

Suddenly, he caressed my head gently.

"Don't worry, I'm here for you" he smile.

Somehow… he reminds me to…

"Rin… to…"

"Heh?"

"Nothing!"

How stupid I am.

But… why did I let him to touch me?

*click*

That's the sound of camera shutter.

"You took a picture of me?!"

"Is that wrong?" he smirk at me. That's ridiculous.

"Delete it you moron!" and I smacked him.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Do you like it?<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites**

**But I will appreciate if you give me more**

**Thx**

**Rin : Thanks you let us together this time. But, I'm afraid of thunder?! **

**Me : It's just to make you look more girly**

**Rin : Tch... annoying**

**Len : Haha...**


	6. She is a Stalker

**Hello everyone!**

**Say hello to Sukone Tei and Kasane Teto!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VI : She is a Stalker<p>

Len's POV

Hehehe…

I'm in a good mood now.

Back there at the living room of the Vocaloid Entertainment, I got a chance to caressed Rin's head.

Well, she hit me in the end, but I knew her weakness now.

Thunder…

How cute.

Did I say cute once again?

Hhh…

Eh? But think about it…

A girl with mentally and physically strong, afraid of thunder?

Isn't that awkward?

Geez enough of that already!

I don't like her and I don't want to like her… I suppose.

I sigh.

She act like nothing happened.

"Attention everyone! Today, we have a new student"

The class full of whisper.

Another new student?

She is a white **(or grey, I don't know)** haired girl with red eyes.

And I heard Miku whispered to Rin.

"Rin-chan, what is Tei doing here?"

So her name is Tei.

"Who knows" Rin answered.

I think that girl is the one who bumped to me at the Vocaloid Entertainment.

That's why they know her.

She is one of the member too.

"Kagamine Len-kun!" Tei yelled to me suddenly.

"… ? emm" I let out a surprised look.

"I came here for you!"

Wha… what?

I still with my confuse expression.

"Emm Rin" she stare at Rin, the one who sat beside me.

"… yes?"

"Can I sit here?"

What?! No! Please no!

She stay quiet for awhile until she said…

"Sure" with a very straight face as usual.

As I thought, she doesn't care about me.

And what's more, she sat at the place that is so far away.

So the things happened back there is nothing?

I bang my head on the table.

Miku is staring at me with eyes full of sympathy.

This is the worst day.

-Break Time-

There is no Len's fangirls in my class (I'm not good enough for them), but there are hundreds outside.

When I moved here, they just staring at me.

But now, I think they're trying to attack.

I'm not comfortable with girls yelling around or ask stupid things every five seconds.

Plus, there is a girl stick with me wherever I go.

I can't go anywhere freely.

Rin's POV

It's break time.

Now I'm wondering what is Tei doing here?

That yandere is not the type to go through some troubles for a little thing.

Hmph, I think I have to tell her this.

I sent a message to someone to meet me at the usual post.

Well, I don't have to actually.

She always standby over there. It's just to make sure.

I'm heading to that place.

I will tell you where it is.

It's the bushes near the school library.

Yes, I'm stalking. And I'm a stalker.

But, I'm not the one who operating it.

"There you are, Teto" I said to the girl in the bushes.

"You always forget to call me Teto the Queen huh? Rin?"

"So, how is it?"

"I saw her bumped into Len at the Vocaloid Entertainment"

"…"

"Her target is Len"

Just like I thought.

"But it's stupid for that yandere to come here just for that shota"

"Other information?"

"Nope. Just that"

"Please tell your minions to keep an eye on her. She is suspicious and I'm afraid her yandere will out"

"As you wish"

And she text her squads just like my order.

Do you think that I'm controlling her or bossing around?

The answer is no, I don't.

Teto is the queen in this kind of thing.

And I just one of her army.

It's just I can order her sometimes for something important.

I'm doing my duty as a president.

But I also stalking and matchmaking based on her order.

Well, usually my part is to make program like a party or something.

It's kinda fun.

"Besides that, how about your new target?"

"I have plans. I don't want to tell you yet"

Seems like this is going to be interesting.

"Tell me if you need something that I can do"

"I will make things become more interesting" Teto mutter.

She write something in her whatever notebook.

That Teto will make something crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>Urgh... is it weird? Or is it too plain?<strong>

**But it's just the beginning of something interesting**

**O yeah, thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites!**

**Rin : I bet the next one is the time you're going to die Len**

**Me : Ehm... how do you know?**

**Len : What?!**

**Rin : Nyahahaha!**


	7. The Queen

**Hm? I can't believe I updated this sooner**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VII : The Queen<p>

Teto's POV

I'm Teto the Queen.

A girl who knows everything.

I'm the coolest girl in this school and Rin is the second place.

I'm a stalker, matchmaker, planmaker, and a cosplayer.

I also help Rin to watch kids in the school.

She helped a lot to make a ball or party to make my plans work.

I know the people whose in love and everything.

For example, Kagamine Len.

He is in love with Rin from the beginning.

I saw him looking at Rin the whole time.

But Rin is the type that doesn't care about love.

Nyahahaha idiot.

Forget about those two idiots.

The reason I'm staying here all day is to stalk my own friend named Miki.

She is absolutely fall in love with someone called Piko, the son of Utatane sensei.

Miki is too shy to talk to him.

And Piko is too quiet.

I think they are a pair of shy people huh?

Great!

When I was thinking about a plan for them, someone's caught me there.

I quickly pulled him to the bushes.

"Wha… what are you doing…!"

"If you dare to tell someone about this, you will be rotten to death" and I shoot him a death glare.

"Hmf….mf…mfh"

"I consider it as yes" I released him.

"I.. I'm sorry…" and he's going to leave.

"You're not going anywhere genius" I pulled him back.

"What? Hey!"

The Valentine Day is coming up…

"What are you doing?"

Is there any ball for the Valentine Day yet?

"It's annoying, let me go!"

A ball is a perfect time to make everything work.

"Hey c'mon let me go already!"

Well, I guess I have to use Rin for this.

"Are you listening?"

I will use a special chocolate pond and blow it up. So I guess I need dynamites.

"Hey!"

Hmph, my dynamites is on limit now. I need to tell IA.

"You're not listening"

"Shut up shota boy"

"I'm not a shota!"

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_The Queen order 10,000 dynamites_

_From : The Invisible Girl_

_To : The Great Queen_

_No. You will end up blow their heads if you use that much dynamites_

Tch. I really want to blow one head at least.

"Let me go!"

"Shut up! I can't blow one head right now!"

"What?"

"Hhh… okay. You're the new student that's always alone"

"How do you know?"

"From now on you will be my new pet and you have to call me the Queen"

"Whaat!"

"And I will help you to have some friends"

"Guhh…"

"Why don't you just meet Rin?"

"How do you know that I'm her cousin?"

"Just answer it"

"I.. I don't know what class she is in and she doesn't have time to meet me"

"Pity, she's always in the canteen at the break time"

"Really?"

"Follow my orders if you wanna stay alive in this school"

He is shivering.

This is great, I got a new pet!

-Time to Go Home-

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Tei told me that she had to go home early.

Of course I don't care.

I'm waiting for Miku to come out.

She definitely will wait for Rin to go home together.

Ah, there she is.

"Miku!"

"Len-kun?"

"Can you… help me with something?"

"What kind of help?"

"Let me… stay together with Rin?"

"…"

"…"

"Hihihi"

"What?"

"You really love Rin-chan?"

Haa? Love?

Is this love?

"No, it's not"

"Hee…" she smirk at me.

Sometimes Miku is really annoying.

"I can't help you"

"Why?"

"She is unpredictable" she giggling.

"Even you are her best friend?"

And she laugh.

"You don't have to worry, something is definitely going to happen"

"How do you know?"

"Miku" Rin is coming.

"Ah… Rin-chan"

"I'm done. Let's go home"

"C'mon Len-kun"

We're going home together.

After a while, Miku is gone.

So it's just me and Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Because now there are only both of us, I'm going to ask him about Tei.

"Len"

"Yeah?"

"Tei is a new student that is crazy about you right?"

"I guess so"

"What is she doing from the beginning until now?"

"W… why are you asking that?"

"…"

Of course I can't tell him about Tei the yandere girl.

I can but that will cause my underground group revealed.

But if I don't say anything, he definitely will ask…

"Do you…" **(he is going to ask, "Do you worry about me?")**

"No I don't and I won't"

"Ri.. right" he said with his disappointed tone.

I'm waiting for his 'I don't think it is necessary' answer.

"She just stick with me wherever I go"

"… did she do anything weird or suspicious?"

He is quiet for a second.

"Why do you ask that?"

"No nothing. See you tomorrow"

I turn to get inside my house.

Wait, I forgot something.

"Hey Len!"

"Ye… yes?"

"Give me your phone number and email address"

He stunned for at least five seconds.

"Of course" he smile.

After that, I'm heading inside.

Just a second I went inside my house, I got a new message.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_This is the Queen's order. Meet her tomorrow at the usual place_

_She got a new pet!_

_From : Unladylike_Orange_

_To : The Great Queen_

_I hope this is going to be good Teto_

* * *

><p><strong>It's getting more complicated<strong>

**Give me more review, favourite, or follow okay!**

**Len : So... your cousin is a pet?**

**Rin : I don't know  
><strong>


	8. Getting Complicated

**This... is stupid...**

**RinxLen : What?**

**Me : Nevermind**

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII : Getting Complicated<p>

Len's POV

Did you know it already?

Rin asked for my phone number and email address?

This is…

Creepy!

I hold my phone all the time.

Am I crazy or something?

It's not like I expect her to send me a message.

It's just surprised me.

Ah! New message!

And this is what I got…

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Hello Len-kun!_

…

What the heck?! Who is this?

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Who is this?_

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_This is Akita Neru_

_I'm the blonde girl, Rin's best friend at the Vocaloid Entertainment_

I should have known.

The reason she asked me about my number is…

To give it to her friend.

Great…

I bang myself on the table, again.

Neru's POV

This is exciting.

I feel my face blushing all the time.

Kuuh, I can't wait for his answer.

Thanks to Rin for all of this.

Ah! He replied!

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Hello Neru_

_What's up?_

How can I answer that?

Hum…

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Do you want to hang out with me?_

Gahh… actually that's the most stupid answer from me.

I can't believe I said that.

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Sure, why not?_

Wah! Really!

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_Meet me at the café near the Vocaloid Entertainment tomorrow_

_From : Banana King_

_To : Phone Freak_

_Okay_

_From : Phone Freak_

_To : Banana King_

_2 o'clock! See ya!_

I can't believe that I'm going to hang out with him.

I can't wait to see tomorrow.

-Next Morning-

Miki's POV

I always manage to arrive at school early.

I want to make sure that I get a right place to see him perfectly.

I fell in love with a boy who will never speak to me.

Tragic huh?

That's why I can only see him.

Maybe he's not the one who doesn't want to talk to me.

It's just me that's afraid to talk to him.

Hmm…

I think… I'm gonna make a move.

And I got a seat next to him.

He read his book quietly, doesn't notice that I sit there.

Urggh, what should I do?

Suddenly, the cold wind blow through the opened window.

Stupid! Who let the window wide opened?

"Achoo!"

He staring at me.

"I.. I'm sorry…"

Kuh… this is embarrassing.

"Are you okay?" he ask.

Eh? Eh?

"Ehm… yeah I'm fine. Achoo!"

He is quiet for a second.

But then he stood and closed the opened window.

"Better?"

"Uh yeah I guess"

After that he sat to read again.

"E.. etto.."

He looked at me.

"Thank you" I said.

"…"

…

"You're welcome" and he smile a little.

Woaah… I bet my face is as red as a tomato right now!

Did he just smile?

He smiled!

Kyaa! I'm lucky!

And then, my friend Kasane Teto walked straight to me.

"Say thanks to me later"

Haa?

Wait.. wait a minute…

So the one who let that window opened is..?

I love you Teto!

-Break Time-

Rin's POV

Right, it's break time and I have to see Teto.

What kind of pet she has right now?

"Len-kun! What's your favourite food?" Tei yell.

I stare at her.

Why is it whenever she is around makes me ill?

And why should I care about it?

It's stupid though.

"Eh?" he looked at me.

Crap! He caught me staring.

I should get going to Teto.

-After a While-

"So he is your new pet?"

"Yeah. He is alone, so I took him"

"Hee… and why did you let her treat you like that, Oliver?"

"She told me that she will make me have some friends"

"Why didn't you just meet me?"

"That's why I called you here, to meet your shota cousin" Teto said with her eyes still on her target.

"I though Len is the shota boy, but I think you're more like one" I giggle.

"Rin you're so mean! But it's good to see you" Oliver said.

"Okay, enough for that. Rin, I also want you to do something"

"What is it?"

"The Valentine Day is coming up so I want you to make a ball for it"

"Leave it to me"

"Yosh! I will tell everyone to make a preparation then"

She text her minions in no time.

"So, any information about Tei"

"There is nothing about her"

"Ooh…"

"But, I got the information that there is a few of Len's fangirls that is not in school for a few days"

"Why?"

"I still gathering for some more information"

"I see… Okay, I will bring Oliver to my friends first"

"Yes, but just for today okay"

"Is this how you make friends for me?" he ask.

"Is there any other way?" Teto smirk.

"Let's go"

-In the Canteen-

"Hello guys"

"Wah… it's the kaicho-sama" Luka said.

"Who is that?" Gumi ask.

"Ha! Rin-chan is that?!" Miku shout.

"He is my cousin"

"Hi… my name is Kagamine Oliver"

"Big hug for you Oliver!" Miku squash him.

"He is a shota huh?" Luka said.

"Yeah. But he doesn't have any friend. Announce him to everyone Miku"

"Sure"

She announce to everyone in the canteen that Oliver is my cousin.

And he surrounded by fangirls in no time.

I ignore that noisy group.

"By the way…" I mutter.

"Hm?" Miku said.

"Ah nothing"

Where is that stupid Len?

Oh, so he even ignore his gank to hang out with Tei?

"Wah Len-kun! Is… with Tei… as usual…"

Why would I care anyway.

But Tei is really makes me ill.

Does she have a dark aura or something?

* * *

><p><strong>Odd? Yes I think<strong>

**Give me your review!**

**Rin : Wow! Tei is great!**

**Len : She is scary**

**Rin : Really?**

**Len : But you are more scary**

**Rin : *smack***


	9. Yandere Girl

**Hi! Thank you for read my fanfic**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter IX : Yandere Girl<p>

-At the Café-

Neru's POV

I sat at the comfortable table.

I still can't believe that he said yes.

Beuh… I think I'm overreacting.

It's 2 o'clock already.

Where is he?

"Hello Neru!"

"Akh… I thought you won't come" I said with relief.

"Of course I will come…" and he smile.

I felt the heat rushes to my face.

When he's going to sit, he stopped for a second.

"What's wrong?"

"… nothing. Have you ordered anything?"

"Ah right"

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Shit! This is bad! This is very very bad!

Why were Rin and Miku ate here too?!

I can't keep my cool if Rin is around.

God! Get me out of this nightmare!

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

"I will tell you what Teto told me to do" Rin said.

"Yeah"

"She wanted me to make ball to celebrate the Valentine Day"

"Waahh! It's going to be fun!"

"Just think about what crazy plan Teto is planning to do"

"Ahahaha… I think you're right. What are you going to wear?"

"Nothing special"

"Then I will wear…"

But I stopped.

Is… is that Len-kun? With Neru-chan?

"Miku?"

"Ah yeah… I still thinking about it"

At that time, someone is calling Rin.

And I took this opportunity to shoot a glare at him.

Fortunately he is looking at me too.

What the heck are you doing Len-kun?!

* * *

><p>Teto's POV<p>

-A Little Flashback-

"Hey do I have to follow you all the time to stalk her?" Oliver said.

"You just have to accompany me to stalk her, does that difficult?"

"Well no…"

Really is this shota boy.

Usually Tei is going home by car. **(I mean picked up)**

Why was she going home on foot right now?

And if I recall, her house is further through this way.

"What do you think Oliver?"

"Hm?"

"She is going home by foot"

"Well…"

"What?"

"When you had a business earlier, I saw Len walked this way"

"And?"

"She got clue that he's here"

"…" I stare at him.

"What?"

"You forgot to call me 'The Queen' or 'Your Majesty', but I think what you said is true"

"Haha…"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?" and I smacked him.

Let's see what will happen.

"Ah! She stopped!" Oliver said.

Woah, she got Neru right there!

Ng? Neru?!

Wahahaha! This is fun!

What is she going to do now?

"Te.. Teto, Rin and Miku were inside too"

"Where?"

Aah that's right!

And it looks like they are going to leave.

Oh! And Rin caught him there.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Crap! She got me here!

"Ah! Rin!" Neru said.

She just staring.

"Well Neru, hung out already?" Rin asked.

"It.. it's just chatting, we do nothing" I said with a fake smile.

"…"

"…"

"Congratulation" with-a-very-straight-emotionless-expression.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I feel my heart being stabbed with five knives.

I think I'm happier if I die right now.

Why do I have to think about this?

I don't care!

* * *

><p>Teto's POV<p>

Hum? Rin did not seem bothered when she finds Len with Neru.

I bet she supports Neru to get Len.

"Teto"

I won't let this.

"Teto"

I will make her fall in love with Len.

"Teto!"

"What!"

"You forgot about Tei"

"Eh? Aah she's gone!"

"…"

"Well, doesn't matter"

Just wait for the great plan of mine Rin!

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

Skip

* * *

><p>-Break Time-<p>

That stupid Oliver!

I told him to accompany me to stalk Tei. But he rushed to Rin's place?

I would kill him if he returned.

I will tell IA about this.

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_From : The Great Queen_

_I'm going to kill that shota blonde boy!_

_To : The Great Queen_

_From : The Invisible Girl_

_Not yet. He just got carried away little bit_

_At least he still your pet_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_From : The Great Queen_

_Next time, I will make him wear a collar!_

Tch!

Hm? Tei is walking with one of Len's fangirl right now.

What is she up to?

They are walking toward the corner.

Wait… nobody is around!

Not good! Got a bad feeling!

_Bam!_

Eh?

_Bam!_

Wha.. what was that?

"Just die rotten if you dare to touch my Len again" Tei said.

"Ukh…"

"Understand?"

"But he's not yours!"

"Shut up!" Tei shouted.

This is bad.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : The Invisible Girl_

_Bring the shota boy and his fangirls here with whatever method!_

_Or make that shota make out with someone here!_

I stay there just to make sure.

And then, Oliver came with Aoki.

Like I have ordered, they make out there.

If they make out there, Tei will absolutely stop with her doing.

* * *

><p>Oliver's POV<p>

-A Little Flashback-

I went to Rin's place to make some more friends.

But as usual, my fangirls won't leave me alone.

Suddenly, a blue haired girl came and dragged me along with her.

And this is how I ended here.

"What are you going to do to me? Who are Mmf!"

"Shut up! Teto's order, make out with me here, now!" she whispered.

What?!

Then… we make out there…

We kissing like crazy.

She even let out a loud moan.

What the hell is going on?!

After probably five minutes, someone appeared from the corner smiling.

Tei?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, it's still boring<strong>

**But I'm waiting for your review**

**Let me hear it whatever it is**

**Thx X3**

**Rin : Whoa! I don't know Teto's plan is that kind of thing**

**Me : Of course not like that forever**

**Len : Rin you are so mean**

**Rin : That's better than I say, "You know, I don't care"**


	10. She is Dying

**Hello minna! ^,^**

**I hope I made it better**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter X : She is Dying<p>

Teto's POV

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you" and she left.

Whoa Aoki is really good.

And as I thought, Tei can't stand that and she left.

Khukhukhukhu…

I'm genius!

I came out of my hiding place.

"Teto?!" Oliver shocked.

I smacked him harder than the usual.

That's the punishment to left his duty without telling me.

"Great job Aoki. You can go now"

"See you"

I walked to the corner where Tei hit the girl.

I found her.

Shivering and no sound.

"Hey, let's go to the infirmary"

I helped her to stand up.

"Oliver, bring this girl to the infirmary"

"Eh? Why me?"

"Just do it" I shoot a glare.

Hum…

I have to tell Rin.

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_Rin be careful with Tei_

_I will tell you the details later_

_From : Unladylike_Orange_

_To : The Great Queen_

_Got it_

* * *

><p>-Time to Go Home-<p>

Rin's POV

Hemm.. information about Tei?

What is it?

I'm so curious.

And the other thing I curious too is… why do I feel kinda ill if she is around?

That's really stupid.

"Hey Rin-chan, if I recall, you didn't have any work or project for the whole week right?" Miku asked, destroyed my thought.

"Ah now you mentioned it… you're right"

"It means…"

"…"

"…"

"I got a bad feeling about it"

I didn't make a song for so long.

What Miku said is true.

"Maybe you will duet with someone"

"How do you know?"

"Well you never did that before right?"

"… … I got more bad feeling about it"

"Haha! I know! You will duet with Len-kun!"

"What?"

"And you will dance together and… hug with each other and… ki.."

And I smacked her.

"Aww…"

"You should try to visit hell sometimes Miku"

"Rin and Miku, what the heck are you guys doing back there?" Kaito asked.

"None of your business" I said with my monotone voice.

And Len is looking at me.

"What are you looking at?"

"I just wondering Rin… are you really a girl or not"

Silence…

"Woah! That's a brave one Len-kun!" Miku screamed.

Kaito patted his head as if he won for something.

And he giggled.

"Yeah, I think I'm a boy who is cross dressing right now" I smile evilly and shoot a death glare.

Dark aura covers me.

"Let's… run…"

And they ran ahead.

"You know, I never think that I'm going to after you guys"

"Hhh… Rin-chan" Miku sighed.

-At the Vocaloid Entertainment-

"Let's go get some rest guys and we will meet again later as usual" Luka said.

"Bye Rin-chan!" Miku waved.

Once I waved, I got a message.

_To : Unladylike_Orange_

_From : The Great Queen_

_Queen's order, come to the garden now_

Yeah yeah Teto.

* * *

><p>-At the Garden-<p>

"Teto"

"I got some news about Tei"

"What is it?"

"I saw her crushed one of Len's fangirls today"

"…"

"I guess the other fangirls are same"

"I understand"

"Be careful Rin. You knew it right?"

"Of course"

I was just thinking.

I'm not surprised.

And Teto seems not very surprised too.

On the way to the building, I heard a very familiar scream near the corner.

I dashed to the place to see what happened.

And I saw it.

Neru!

I quickly grabbed a hand that's almost hit Neru on the vital place.

"Hmph"

"Ri Rin!"

"Tch!"

It's dark…

But, that white hair…

"Neru, go get someone here"

"Are.. are you going to be alright?"

"I'm okay of course"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"… Be safe!"

And she was gone.

I pushed her strongly.

"What have you done for all these week, Tei?"

"…"

"There is no need to hide"

"… … Heh"

"…"

"Hahahahaha!" she laughed.

She is… creepy.

"How do you know?"

"Doesn't matter. Why did you hurt those Len's fangirls?"

"Hihi you know, they are not listening"

"What?"

"I told them not to touch Len, but they disobey"

"..!"

"Disobedient pet has to be punished, right?"

"… Pet?"

"I told them what to do or what they are not allowed to do. What do you call it?"

"They are not your pet"

"Oh… begging me to let you go Rin? It's surprised me so much"

"Begging? Will never"

_Swish!_

She aimed her fist at my vital point.

But I dodged.

For a few things, I managed to dodge her attack.

"Haha.. I know you have a good reflex"

"…"

"But… how about this?"

What? Knife!

That's not good.

"Hmm"

"?"

"Try to use it if you can" and I smirked.

"Ah Rin, still have power to be arrogant? Heehe"

"…"

"Die!"

She swung the knife directly to my heart.

But I dodged.

She swung it to my back.

But I dodged.

The brutal fight is continuing.

After a few minutes, I grabbed her hand.

"There's no point continuing this fight" I said.

"Tch!"

Unfortunately, she punched my stomach.

"Gh!"

"You know that you can't win right?"

"Oh? There is no word like that in my dictionary. Could you help me find it?"

She swung her knife and I dodged.

But, fresh blood down my left cheek.

"…"

I wiped away the blood.

We fight again.

Ugh! My stomach hurts.

I managed to dodge but too slow.

She got my upper right hand.

Another fresh blood.

"I told you Rin, you won't win against me"

I stood and wait for the next attack.

_Bugh!_

"Gh!"

She punched my stomach once again.

I can't help it.

I kneel down.

But suddenly, she stepped on my head.

"As you know Rin"

"… Ugh"

"I'm the one who control everything" she laugh evilly.

My whole body hurt…

How can I become so pity in front of her.

Annoying…

"Rin!"

? Someone is calling…

"Shit!"

She ran away.

"Rin!"

Hm?

"What happened to you? Who did this!"

Oh…? Len…

"Rin?"

Neru…

My consciousness began to disappear…

"Rin!" they both yelped.

And I… collapsed…

* * *

><p><strong>How's that?<strong>

**Hope you like it**

**Dear readers, please give me review, follow, or favourite**

**I don't care if you tell me that I suck or stupid, just give me some**

**Arigatou gozaimasu**

**Rin : How can I lose to Tei?**

**Me : You're not so focused and she brought a knife**

**Len : Haha Rin, you're a boy**

**Rin : *Brmm* (Sound of road roller)**


	11. New Project

**Hello everyone!**

**Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter XI : New Project<p>

Len's POV

Neru told me in a hurry.

"C'mon! We have to get Rin! She is in danger!"

"Haa?"

"C'mon!"

"Danger?"

"Hurry!"

We dashed to Rin's place.

"Rin!"

Not good!

We found her bleeding on the ground.

And she collapsed.

-At Rin's Room-

I never thought Rin could be this weak.

What I know is… a strong girl with no weakness.

Except thunder of course.

Normal if I worried right?

"Poor Rin-chan…" Miku said.

"…" Neru just stand there looking at her.

"Don't worry guys, she's not dead or something" Luka said.

She is right.

"But, Luka…"

"You don't have to think about it. It's just small wound"

Silence…

"That's right! Don't get all gloomy guys!" Gumi said.

"I'm sure she's gonna be alright" Luka said.

"That's right stupid people" Teto suddenly came.

Heh? What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" Luka asked not in a good tone.

"Oh nothing"

"I know there is something Teto, because you are here"

"Oh well… you right. Ngg… I got a message from the master"

"What is it?"

"Do I have to tell you guys?"

"Just say it"

"Relax Luka. Len is going to be the duet partner for Rin"

Eh?

"What?!" I screamed.

"He said you guys have to make three songs about kingdom, or princess, or something like that"

…

"Kingdom?"

"Yeah"

"… when is the deadline?"

"Three weeks from now"

"Haa? Three songs in three weeks?!"

"Uh huh"

"… … you mean… I have to stay with her?"

"Of course"

Gyaa!

I'm dying.

But…

Deep down…

I'm happy?

Gaaahh! Stupid!

"Can… can you at least let me make just two songs?"

"No. That's what master said. Three! Songs"

… …

I don't know what to do.

"But I guess you can make one kingdom story or at least mention or find something involve with it. It's okay if it's just a bit"

Silence…

"Oops! Gotta go" Teto said.

She left.

"I think we should go back to our rooms" Luka said.

It's another silence at first, but finally everybody left.

"…"

"Len?" Neru asked.

"I think…"

"…"

"I will stay"

"Eh?"

"You know? I have to tell her what we should do right? And maybe she needs help"

"… …"

What did I just say?

"Okay. Then I will stay too"

"You will?"

"I'm her friend after all" she smile.

Neru is nice and kind.

But, I don't think…

I will fall… for her…

"You are kind Neru"

"… It's nothing"

Her face turning red.

"…" Rin is staring.

"Eh?!" Neru and I shocked.

"Rin! You woke up already?!" Neru asked.

"Yeah"

"Since when?"

"Five minutes ago. When everybody left"

Heck?!

"So… you heard what I said?"

"Kinda"

Eh?

"What should we do?"

"… Haa?"

"You said that right?"

"… which part?"

"Hemm.. 'I have to tell her what we should do right? Maybe she needs help'"

Ugh…

"… am I wrong?"

"No. That's exactly what I said" and I fake a smile.

I thought she heard about 'I'm staying'.

"Then Neru, can you go to your room? It's gonna be alright"

"Ah…"

"…" Rin is staring at her with no expression.

"Okay then. See you later Len!"

She left.

I thought Neru is going to be stubborn and doesn't want to leave.

"Hmh I knew she stay here to be with you. I was just teasing her. Hehe"

How mean!

"So what is it?"

"The master wanted us to make three songs in three weeks"

"Hmm… three songs… in three weeks… wait, us?"

"Duet"

She is quiet for a while.

_Brak!_

She threw a pillow to the wall.

"What song?"

"Err… one song about kingdom or maybe just mention about kingdom, and the other two songs are not"

"… … who told you?"

"Teto"

_Bam!_

And she punched the wall.

_Crack_

And the wall cracked.

"Teto…"

"Hahaha" I laughed heavily.

"I won't"

"Heh?"

"Where is Teto…"

"What?"

"Where is she?"

She is serious?

I can't tell because her expression is not change a bit.

"Her room maybe…"

She left.

"But… you just got hurt"

"I'm fi…"

She fall!

"Ah!"

I managed to catch her.

"Ugh"

"You are not fine!"

_Plak!_

She slapped my hand.

"I'm completely fine. I just lack of balance back there"

"…"

Well, whatever.

-At Teto's room-

_Bam!_

"Eh?"

She ran to Teto.

"Why do I have to sing with him?" Rin glare at Teto.

"Why do you ask me?"

"I know you're the one behind this Teto"

"… yeah you can say so. But the master agreed with me" she smiled.

"So why do I have to do this?"

"… I don't want to answer it Rin"

"… then I won't do it"

"…"

Then Teto think something.

I wonder…

"How about this?"

"…"

"You just have to make two songs…"

"That will be ni…"

"But duet and about kingdom"

"… …"

What is the different?

"That's even worse"

"That's the last option. You want to do it or not?" Teto asked.

"…"

Rin is thinking.

What is she gonna do?

"Heh" she smirked.

"Very well Teto. I will do it"

"…"

Weird…

"You guys better start now"

-At Rin's Room-

"I guess we really have to do it huh?"

"Yeah"

"Then, we start tomorrow"

"Eh? It's only eight fifteen"

"Don't you see that I tired?"

"Well…"

"Tomorrow"

And she sleep, ignoring me.

"Rin?"

". . . . ."

How fast is she asleep?

I'm staring at her face.

…

Is she always this cute?

My face blushed red.

Better find Kaito or someone in the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Review please!**

**Rin : Duet?**

**Me : What?**

**Rin : Len and I do that everyday**

**Me : It's just in the story**

**Len : Hee...**


	12. Dream

**Hi! How are you?**

**I'm sorry I just updated today**

**Last week is a week "FULL OF TEST"**

**That's why**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XII : Dream<p>

Rin's POV

_I found myself in a park_

_A beautiful park that I love the most_

_Is this my past?_

"_Rinto! Let's play that one!"_

_A four years old girl dragging a boy_

_Seems like the boy two years older than her_

_Her… brother?_

_After that, she run to make her brother after her _

"_Wait Rin!"_

"_Catch me!"_

_When he is close enough, she tickle him_

"_Ahahaha! Take that!" the girl teasing her brother_

"_Stop! Ahahaha Rin stop!"_

"_Don't wish for it!"_

_She keep tickling her brother_

"_Rin dear, stop teasing your brother" their mother said and smile_

"_Why?" she got a sour look_

"_He can die laugh you know?" her father said_

_She released him_

"_Fuuh, good" her brother said with relief_

_His sister still showing unhappy expression _

"_Okay, I will stop"_

_And he ran to play again_

"_But…"_

_I'm watching the girl with a confuse expression_

"_Mom and Dad have to do what I want" she smirked_

"… _Sure. What is it?" her father asked and smile_

"_Father, you have to buy me… an orange cotton candy!"_

"_Eh?"_

_She smirk and her father is walking across the road to buy a cotton candy for her_

"_And mother, you have to carry me on your back"_

"…_Why Rin? Are you tired?" her mother asked_

"_Nope. Not really. But that's what I want" she hold her head high_

"… _okay then"_

_I surprised_

_I have been this naughty even when I was a kid?_

"_Heehee" I chuckled_

"_Ng? Where is dad?" her brother came from nowhere_

"_Buying a cotton candy for Rin" her mother said_

"_Eehh…" her brother said in a disappointed tone_

_I'm staring at Rinto_

_I miss him so much_

_It's nostalgic_

"_Eh? Mom look! That flower is pretty!" she said pointing at a flower_

_She surprised with the sudden scream of her little self _**(Does that word exist?)**

"_Wah! You're right" her mother smile_

_I can't stop smiling watching them_

_My happy family still exist_

_Until…_

"_I'm going to ask for a cotton candy too!" her brother said and ran to his father place_

"_Wait, Rinto!" her mother yelled_

_But… it was too late_

_Rinto ran across the busy road_

"_Wait! Rinto!" I said_

_It's no use_

_This is just my dream_

_I'm watching the same scary scene again_

_A scary scene that makes me forgot to breath_

_Is replaying_

_Brak!_

"_KYAA!"_

_Someone screamed_

_Blood splattered every where_

_The happy day became the worst day of my life_

"_Rinto!" her mother screamed_

_The little Rin is just standing_

_Looking at the crowd that surrounding her brother with shock_

"_No…" I mutter_

"_Someone call the ambulance!"_

"_Don't go…"_

"_Rinto!" her mother screamed again and crying with no end_

_For the first time, my tears spilling over for him_

"_RINTO!"_

"Rin!" Len screamed.

I woke up quickly and automatically grabbed his neck.

"R… rin…"

"Hah… hah…"

That dream… came back…

"Ri… rin…"

That scary dream… came back…

"Ri… rin… I'm… dy… ing…"

"… Oh" and I released him.

"What was that for? What dream did you have back there?"

…

Rin… to…

Unconsciously… my body began trembling.

"Look, you are sweating"

Why? Why do I have to ask for a cotton candy that day?

"…?"

Why do I have to ask mother to carry me that day?

"Rin?"

Why…?

"…"

Len pat my head.

"Eh?"

And he smile.

There is a slight blush on my face.

I admit it…

He is cute.

I'm staring at him.

He noticed and turned away.

Huh? He's blushing?

"What's wrong?"

"We… well…"

"…"

"You are… cu…"

_Buak!_

I take it back, he is not cute.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

"And that's how I got a punch on my face, Miku"

Yeah I'm calling Miku because she is the only one who can understand my feeling.

"Ahahahahaha I'm laughing with tears Len-kun! Hahahahaha"

"Hahaha…"

Really…

This is confusing…

"Does she always get compliment like this?"

"Yes!"

"Eh?"

"You don't know? There are always hundreds of love letters in her locker everyday"

Heck?!

"But she trash it without hesitate"

As expected.

That's Rin for you.

"But when I patted her head, she let me do it"

"Reaallyyyyy?!"

Her voice stung my ears.

"…"

"Len-kun, is that for real?"

"I… I guess so"

"That's great! Huh? Wait a minute…"

She is quiet all of sudden.

"Something matter, Miku?"

"Ah nothing"

…?

She is suspicious.

"Anyway, get along with her. Okay Len-kun? Bye!"

Get… along…?

How am I supposed to getting along with a girl like Rin?

Never mention that I'm going to do it anyway.

Why am I thinking about this?!

"Hey shota boy!"

Huh?

"Let's start"

* * *

><p>Teto's POV<p>

"Yeah I put that stupid couple into a new project. So they can be together! Hahahaha! It's fun!"

"You're so mean Teto! But I like with you're doing" Miki said.

Yes, I'm calling Miki.

I just want to tell her the stupid story happened these days.

"I wish they become a new couple soon" Miki said.

Oh?

"Talking about couple Miki…"

"Yes?"

"What about your relationship with Piko the Silent Boy Ever?"

"Eeeeh?!"

I know she is blushing madly right now.

"But that's the only contact I have been made. Nothing else"

"Hee… really?"

"…"

"Okay! Let's talk again next time Miki!"

Hmph!

Don't mess with The Queen!

I send her…

This :

_From : The Great Queen_

_To : SF – A2 Miki _**(Miki's name is too ordinary huh? Well sorry, I don't have idea)**

_Piko's number : XXXXXXXXXXX_

_Mail address : VisualShadow_210_

_You can buy me a box of French bread as a token of thanks_

10 seconds…

_From : SF – A2 Miki_

_To : The Great Queen_

_I will definitely give a box for you next time_

_Thank you!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<br>**

**Junk! I knew it**

**I don't even know what did I just write**

**Give me review because that would be great**

**Thx**

**Rin : Hmm... don't you think it's a little too harsh for me to punch Len?**

**Me : Eh? Really? I thought it's not as harsh as the usual you**

**Len : Yeah, I prefer you punch me than grind me with a road roller**

**Rin : *Glare* Do you want me to do it again?**


	13. Locked in

**Hello everyone! Long time no see!**

**I haven't updated last time, I'm very sorry**

**Last weeks is a DOOM week for me**

**Yeah, a week for examination**

**Wish my mark not that bad**

**Oh, I want to say thanks for all the readers and reviewers, especially Kagamine-RinCVO2 for the support**

**Keep supporting me okay?!**

**To the story!**

* * *

><p>Chapter VIII : Locked in<p>

Rin's POV

"Hemm… song about kingdom…"

"…"

"Do you have any idea?"

"Not really…"

Because this is what Teto wanted me to do, I don't want to do it just because this is 'Her order'.

I will do it in my method.

I want somebody DIE for me in the song.

Oh? Maybe this will work.

"Len"

"Hng?"

"Have you ever read the story of Queen Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche and her servant Allen Avadonia?"

"Yeah"

"How about… we use that story… in this song?"

"Eh? Eeeeh?"

"What's wrong?"

"So… I have to die for you in the song?"

"Yes"

And he sit at the corner with a depressed expression.

"I just thought that because we are so…"

Huh?

"So?"

"Hmp nothing" and I turn away.

"Huuh?"

I almost spitted it out.

I will never admit that our faces are similar.

"If we use this story, we can make it into two songs. And we don't have to duet"

"Eh? But Teto said that we have to.."

"Don't listen to what Teto said"

"…"

Teto is suck.

I will kick her next time.

"Okay then… let's do it"

Finally you said that.

"This is my plan, I'm going to sing the first song and you're the second song"

"Okay"

"The first song is about Queen Riliane and her mightiness"

"And the second?"

"The second song is about the servant Allen and his sacrifice for the queen"

"How cruel!"

This is going to be delicious.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Now we're starting to make the song.

Althought I got a role as the 'Servant' that would be fine.

Well,… not really…

The word 'getting along' from Miku still replaying inside my head.

Just how?

"How about this Len?" Rin asked.

Eh?

"Emm… good I think"

Rin has been playing the piano to find the tone for the song.

And I didn't listen to her at all.

"I know you aren't listening"

Ukh!

"So… sorry"

"…"

She is quiet and glaring at me.

She stand.

"Len to make you focus, play the piano"

"Eh? But"

"You can do it right?"

Here it is, her cold expression.

"Okay okay"

And I play it.

* * *

><p>-In the Afternoon-<p>

"Let's have a break time"

"Yeah"

We both heading to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>-At the Cafeteria-<p>

"Soooo how is it? Rin-chan and Len-kun?"

"Nothing special" Rin said.

I'm a bit depressed.

Even though I knew she will say that, it's still hurt.

Miku whispered to me.

"Len-kun? Anything happened?"

"Like she said, there's nothing"

"Aaah… it's not fun"

What do you wish to happen Miku?

* * *

><p>-Night-<p>

We work in the morning until now to find the tone (it's seven o'clock).

And she is now starting to mutter some lyrics.

"… yowai juuyon no Oujo sama…" she sang.

And so I keep playing.

"Make it faster"

"Right"

A few minutes later.

"Wait…"

"…?"

"Did you write it?"

"… no…"

Silence…

She walk to her bed, grab a pillow, and going to hit me with her expressionless face…

Wait! Going to hit me?!

_Brak! _"Woaahh!"

"Eh?" Rin and I said.

Miku, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Luka, and Meiko (in her drunk state) break in.

Rin and I freeze same as them.

"Hi… guys…" Miku said.

"What the hell are you doing… Miku?" Rin asked.

Always with no expression.

"Er.. eh.. we…"

"We overhear you. This is Miku's idea" Luka said.

"Wha!"

Luka is scary.

"…" Rin is stay quiet.

"Aww… c'mon Rin-chan I was just playing"

"I won't…"

Won't? Won't forgive? Or what?

"Give you any leek from now on"

Ha?

"Eeeh?! No way!"

Leek?

O yeah, Miku's favourite food.

"Huhuu…"

"Then guys let's go back to our room" Gumi said.

Eh? Did Gumi just wink to Miku?

"Oh.. right" Miku suddenly happy again.

When everyone went to their rooms…

_Brak!_

"Miku!" Rin yelled.

"Teehee… have a good night Rin-chan" she smirked.

"Len-kun, don't cross the line okay?"

What the heck is the meaning of that?!

My face is blushing madly.

"Hey waiiit!" I screamed.

So now I ended up left in a room together with Rin.

Do I have to be happy? Sad? Or scared?

"Rin?"

"What?"

"What are we going to do now?"

"What else? Continuing the music of course"

"Ah! Right"

Haha…

"Do you want me to play the piano?"

"Yeah"

Ten seconds later…

It started raining.

"Woah! It's raining!"

I looked outside the window.

It's not just rain, it's storm!

"Ri.. Rin? Are you okay?"

I saw Rin already curled up like a ball wearing a blanket.

I walked closer to her.

"Pfft Rin are you showing your weakness to me again?" I smirked.

"Shut up"

"Hahahaha"

She covered herself, so I can't see her face.

She is way cuter like this.

Did I say cute again?

How many times did I say that about Rin?

Does that mean…

I… lo… ve… her…

Silence…

Stupid! Don't think anything weird!

The thunder getting worse.

"Ukh…"

"Do… do you want me to bring you something?" I asked.

"… …"

"I will make a glass of hot milk for you"

Each room in Vocaloid Entertainment equipped with kitchen, bathroom, and everything we need.

"…"

Rin grabbed the end of my shirt.

"…?"

"Stay… here…"

I smile.

"Of course"

"Don't… even think that this is special or something"

"No I don't"

Silence…

"I just wondering"

"What?"

"Why a strong girl like you… afraid of thunder?"

"…"

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me"

"No"

"…"

"I will tell you… but not now"

"Why?"

"It's just… a long story…"

"I see"

"Hey I still don't believe you and I'm not considering you as my friend yet"

"Ahahahaha I know you will"

"I didn't ask for your opinion"

"Hai hai"

Thunder striking again.

But I don't mind.

"Ugh…" Rin muttered.

"…"

Better make a conversation.

"Hey Rin"

"What?"

"Are you a popular person?"

"Why did you ask that?"

"Miku told me"

"… well… you can say so"

"Eh?"

"Even though I don't know why they call me that"

"Hng… I guess you are popular because of your 'perfectness'?"

"Perfectness? Am I? I thought Miku's type that made someone popular"

"Miku's type?"

"She is popular"

"Popular?"

"She is the number one Diva, cheerful girl, and super in socializing"

"Hee…"

"I bet you also heard about the love letters in my locker"

"Yeah"

Haha as expected from Rin.

You cannot hide anything without her know about it.

"It's the same as Miku"

"Eeh?"

"But different with me who is dull and uninteresting, Miku accept them happily. I even think that they are very annoying"

"Hahaha… I'm not surprise"

"…"

Miku and Rin are different in some ways.

How could they become friend?

"Hey Len, let's move to my house tomorrow"

"Eh? Move?"

"I'm sure that Miku and the others won't stop disturbing us"

"I… I don't mind"

"Then let's go to sleep"

"Okay"

I move to sleep on the rug.

But…

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep"

"On the rug?"

"Any better idea?"

"Are you stupid or something? This bed is big enough for both of us"

"… so?"

"Sleep here"

Did she really say that?

"Are… are you sure?"

"I put a pillow between us. So you won't touch me"

Who the hell wanted to touch you?!

"Sleep!"

"Okay got it!"

Ugh… this is gonna be a long night.

* * *

><p>-Morning-<p>

"So… how can we get out of here?"

She walk toward her chest of drawers (or clothes cupboard) and open it.

There's a secret door in it.

"Here"

"Why don't you tell sooner that there's a door! That way I can sleep in my own room!"

"Teto told me that I can't you use it except it's emergency"

So last night is not emergency?!

I almost die embrassed last night because she hugged me you know!

And when she woke up in the morning, she said, "Oh Len, wanna die today?" with an extra cold expressionless face.

Was that my fault?!

* * *

><p><strong>How is it? Full of crap? Yeah, I agree with you<strong>

**Oh yeah I want to ask you guys**

**I think Rin's character is more like a tsundere or a cold girl than emotionless right?**

**So, do you think I have to change the title? Well I think I better not to**

**And one more question, do you think I have to change the picture?**

**Let me know your opinion, so please write a review for me**

**Thx**

**Rin : Whoaah! I hugged Len?!**

**Len : Finally**

**Me : You guys seem happy**

**RinxLen : Yes!  
><strong>

**Me : But not me *dark aura***

**RinxLen : Eh?**


	14. Closer

**Hi! Long time no see!**

**It took a long time huh?**

**Well, that's because I'm busy**

**And if I have, I can't think anything for the story**

**I don't know if this is better or worse**

**Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter XIV : Closer<p>

Len's POV

"And here is my house" Rin said.

Okay…

This place…

Is so huge!

"Let's go" she said.

And inside the house…

"Err… Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"You live in this kind of house… and nobody robbed you before?"

"Robbed? Of course not"

Yeah I know it's not but it's hard to believe.

"The security system is for top class and there are three bodyguards outside every night"

"I-I see"

"So… you will use the guest room… here"

The room is big.

There is one bathroom, small refrigerator, a playstation, and some other things.

Hmm… more than enough.

"Have a rest and we will start in the afternoon. See you"

_Bam!_

"Aahh….."

I lay my body on the bed.

My brain need to stop thinking for a while.

… …

Rin live in this big house?

Alone?

I can't imagine how lonely she is.

Huh? But she is toughest girl I knew.

There's no way she is acting like a little girl.

"Well, whatever…"

And I take a shower.

They said that take a shower sweep away all of your weight in mind.

… …

A few minutes later…

"Fuuh…"

I got out from the bathroom and find some clothes to put on.

Wearing only my pants, my phone rang.

"Hel…"

"LEN THE SHOTA BOY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Lenka shout.

"Le… lenka…"

"Two days off without telling me? Where are you?"

"I…"

"You don't know how panic I am right? Just tell where you are now!"

"I…"

"If you hang out with your stupid friend, I will"

"Shut up will you!"

"DON'T SHOUT AT YOUR OWN SISTER!"

"Well, I got a new project and I have to stay with my… partner"

"What kind of project?"

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

-A Little Falshback-

"Have a rest and we will start in the afternoon. See you"

_Bam!_

And I closed the door.

Fuuh what a tiring day.

I need to rest.

_Click!_

I enter my room.

Put my bag and lay myself to find comfort of the bed.

… …

Wait a minute…

Why did I let a boy SLEEP OVER in my house?!

What was I thinking!

What's happening inside my head?

Does he have some kind of magnet inside him?

… …

Well, since he's here… I have to tell him the forbidden area.

A few minutes later…

_Bam!_

"Len I have to tell you some…"

"Eh?"

H-he… he!

_Bam!_

I quickly closed the door.

"Huff… huff…"

He…

He is wearing a boxer only?!

Gaaaaahhh! Embarrassing!

How could he forget to lock the door?!

Now I can't forget that image in my head even for a second!

It's…

It's not like I've never seen one before!

The stupid Kaito did that a lot in Vocaloid Entertainment.

But… this is different.

Tch!

I have to calm myself.

Kagamine Len…

You better not giving me any bad influence.

* * *

><p>-In the Afternoon-<p>

_Click!_

"Time for lunch" I said.

"Y..yes"

I have to pretend that it was nothing.

Hhh…

Time to play the poker face.

Silence…

This is completely awkward!

"Ah!"

"…"

"I forgot to order the food!"

"What?"

"What are we going to eat now?"

"… I thought you cook it"

Ugh!

"I.."

"…?"

"I can't… cook…"

"…!"

… …

"What?! Really?"

"Shut up! Happy now found out another weakness of me?"

"Yes! Hahahahaha"

Great…

"After all this time, you can't cook?! Ahahahahaha!"

As I thought, this is shameful.

"Is it that bad?"

"Ahahahaha no! But…"

"…?"

"But, it's not good if you order food everyday"

"It's not like I have any other choice"

"…"

Yeah I'm pathetic.

"Then… why don't you try to cook for our lunch today?"

!

"Haa?"

"I can teach you!"

"You? Then what about our song?"

"We can make it after lunch or tomorrow!"

… …

"No! The song is more important!"

"Hoo… so you will be fine if the world know that Kagamine Rin can't cook better than a boy?"

Heck?!

"You sure a tough girl!" he smirk.

Tch!

"Fine! I will do it!"

"Hehehe" he giggle.

"Stop giggling already!"

"Yes yes"

"We have to buy the ingredients in the store nearby"

"Rin the perfect girl can't cook~" he sang.

"Shut up!"

* * *

><p>-Inside the Store-<p>

Skip

* * *

><p>-In the Kitchen-<p>

_Brukh!_

"This is all we need"

"Okay! Let's start!"

Hum?

Looks like he doesn't mind of this at all.

He enjoy this so much.

I wonder why…

"Okay Rin! Start with… crack the egg!"

Are you kidding me?

_Splat!_

"You put too much power to it!"

"I guess so"

"Try again, you just need a little power"

_Tuc!_

_Tuc!_

_Tuc!_

"UGH!"

_Splat!_

… …

"You ruined it again"

"…"

"Then… try to boil the water!"

A few minutes later…

"Rin! What did you put inside it?!"

Okay, the water starting to boiled up like crazy.

And it's not ordinary.

"Oil"

"What did you need oil for?!"

"So you don't need any oil to boil water?"

"Of course not!"

I see…

"Whoaa!"

"Err… need some help?" I said.

"Eh? No. Let's try something else"

… …

"Chop these vegetables"

"O-okay.."

This is easy.

"Wait, let me guide how to do it"

Eh?

"No you don't need to"

"I have to guide you! I don't want you to ruin it again"

"…"

Huh? He is guiding behind me!

"Wait! What are you doing?!"

"…? It's easier this way"

It's not that!

You are clearly hugging me!

"Rin?"

"Ah! Sorry… please continue"

"So…"

He grip my hand gently.

And he…

He… smells good!

I can't concentrate!

And I can't face him with blushing face like this!

I still have no expression by the way.

Don't expect me to smile or angry just because of this.

"That's enough Len. I can do it myself"

"… Are you sure? I'm not finished yet"

"I'm fine"

I have to keep calm.

_Chop!_

"RIIN!"

"… hahaha"

I cut it…

My finger…

"We have to take care of your wound!"

"Is it alright now?"

"Yeah, thanks"

It's just a small wound.

"Rin…"

"…?"

"Never try to cook or touch anything in the kitchen again, okay?"

Wh-what's with dark aura around him?

"B-but…"

"I will make lunch for today"

He…

Is different… from any other boys I knew.

A few minutes later…

"Here!"

Onigiri?

"This is all you can do?"

"I had no choice. You ruined the kitchen"

That's true, but you don't have to say it.

Hem?

"It's good"

He smile.

"I'm glad you like it"

"…"

"…?"

This is not the time to admire his cuteness.

"Let's finish this and start our work"

"Yes"

And, we continuing our project.

"Rin… did you make it different from the last one?"

"Yeah. I can't remember it. So I decided to make a new one"

"…ah I see"

"This time, don't ever forget to write it"

"Y-yes"

Okay, we are doing it until night.

And we have to go sleep if we don't want to skip school. **(I'm too lazy to write about the dinner time. Hehehe)**

"Len…"

"…?"

"Thank you for today. Good night"

I closed my door and sleep.

Ugh… I hope there is no new problem tomorrow.

* * *

><p>-In the Morning-<p>

Len is walking beside me.

It's normal because he slept in my house.

Right?

We are in front the school gate right now.

I just hope that there is no…

"AAAHHH! Rin-chan!"

Annoying person.

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Give me support with your reviews, follows, and favourites**

**See you next time!**

**Rin : You finally showed up huh?**

**Me : Don't blame me for it**

**Len : ...**

**Me : What?**

**RinxLen : We missed you! *hug***

**Me : Whooaaa!**


	15. Assassin

**Hello minna-san!**

**I'm sorry it took a long time**

**I don't know why, but I'm getting slower and slower**

**Yeah, nevermind**

* * *

><p>Chapter XV : Assassin<p>

Rin's POV

"Rin-chaaan!"

Here it comes.

"Rin-chan how did you escape from the room?"

"Didn't I tell you in that letter?"

-Flashback-

_Bam! _"Rin-chaan!"

Silence…

"Huh?"

"Ng? A paper?"

Dear Miku,

You think you can trick me with just locked the door? You're deadly wrong.

Do you know why? Every owner of every room, always have a spare key idiot! I'm

looking forward to your next stupid trick.

Peace,

Rin

-Flashback End-

Haha… that's not what actually happened though.

"Okay maybe I'm lose. What I want to know now is…"

"…"

"How could you walk together with Len-kun to school?"

"We met on the road"

"Reaaallyy?"

"Well what do you expect"

"Aaah I can't believe it! I just can't!"

That's also not what actually happened.

I'm sure she will scream or fangirling like crazy if I say that.

But yesterday, I kinda feel like he is different or something.

And sometimes my heart beat faster than usual.

Huh?

Does that mean…

Better forget it before it's overflowing.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

Rin is playing an act like nothing happened perfectly.

"As expected of her…"

"What are you saying on your own?" Kaito said out of nowhere.

"Nothing"

"Hey Len, you like Rin right?"

"What?"

"You look happy every time with her"

"How can you say that?"

"Nah! Just guessing"

I facepalmed.

I thought you know for real.

"If you're trying to get her, better be careful"

Be careful?

"She is deadly" he said with a serious tone.

What's up with him?

"You know, I think you're lack of ice cream"

"Haha! I think you were right!"

How can I get closer to Rin?

I have no idea.

_Bathump!_

Goosebumps on my back!

Someone is watching over me.

But where?

"What's wrong Len?" Kaito asked.

"Eh? Nothing"

_Pip pip pip pip pip_

"Rin-chan, your phone…" Miku said.

"Ng?"

She picked her phone.

"Hello? Oh Teto. What is it?"

Silence…

"What? Really?"

She's kinda checking around.

…

Ah! She got something.

"You were right"

Silence..

"Hm… okay then. Thank you" she hung up.

"Ng? Why are you all staring at me?"

"We are just wondering. What could possibly happen this time" Miku said.

"Yeah that's right!" Kaito and I said.

"…"

Her expression is not change…

A bit…

"What happen?"

"Ssh!"

Silence… **(There are too many silences eh? Hehe sorry)**

"… good. She's gone"

"Who?" I asked.

"Sukone Tei"

"Eh?"

"Tei-chan?" Miku asked.

"What's wrong with her?" Kaito said.

"…"

"…"

"Do you remember the thing happened to me in the Vocaloid Entertainment?"

"Yes?"

"Tei was attacking Neru that time. And I told Neru to call someone while I restraining her. Unfortunately she brought a knife"

"…"

"…"

"You knew the rest Len"

"I-I'm heading to her but she already fainted. I didn't see Tei back there" I said.

"I think she ran away"

"Then what about Neru-chan? Why didn't she say anything?" Miku asked.

"Because it's dark. I also can't recognize her at first. But when Neru left, I managed to lure her out"

This is really shocking.

Tei?

I thought she is really kind and quite lovely actually.

I knew her because she is one of my fangirl.

Fangirl?

"Could it be she did that because…"

"… yeah"

Eh?

"She did that because she is chasing you"

… …

Great deduction.

She is one of my fangirl after all.

"But why Neru-chan?" Miku asked again.

"It's not just Neru"

"Eh?"

"Since the day Len came to school, one of his fangirl was injured"

"What?!"

*Tap* Kaito tap my shoulder.

"Congratulation Len! You've got a yandere fangirl!"

"Shut up Kaito! And erase your stupid grin!"

This is bad.

Fangirl is fine.

But a yandere one?

"You have to be careful Len-kun" Miku said.

"Don't worry, Teto set Oliver to watch over her and Yokune Ruko to handle her if she do something bad. but you guys better keep silent and act normally around her"

"Yokune Ruko? The assassin?!"

"…"

I heard she is a great assassin alright.

"Well, let's go to class"

"Wait a minute!" I said.

"…"

"Who is… Oliver?" I asked.

Silence..

Eh? What?

Miku and Kaito facepalm.

"He is… my… cousin" Rin said.

Heck! Why is she glaring at me?!

* * *

><p>-Break Time-<p>

Teto's POV

"Hei Miki, when are you going to talk to him?"

"T-to who?"

"Piko of course. I gave you his number and email address. You even got to sit next to him. What is it now?"

"I-I… I"

Gosh, this girl is too shy!

_Buzz_

Ng? A call?

IA

"What?"

"Tei is going to take an action. She is aiming at Rin from outside the building"

"So what?"

"Ruko didn't do anything from this morning. I guess she will act now. Don't you want to watch how useful she is?"

"Oww! I will see it then. Wait, my pet didn't tell me anything about this"

"I guess he can't see it"

That stupid brat!

"I will come"

I hung up.

"Miki if you don't do something to him soon, I will do something about it and you're not gonna like it!"

"Eeeh?!"

"Bye!"

* * *

><p>-In the Bushes-<p>

_Bukh!_

"Aww! Geez, what's that for?"

"For choosing the wrong place to stalk"

"What? But I think this is a good spot"

"You can't see what she is looking at from here"

"Ah…"

"Rin is in that building and she is aiming for Rin"

"Then why are you just sit and watch?"

"Humph. Because I'm here just to watch this battle"

Hm?

"Wait… is that…"

Gun!

Shit!

"Oh no! She's gonna get her!"

Rin!

I have to tell her!

I have to tell her!

_Prak!_

Eh?

"W-what's happening?!"

"It's Yokune Ruko. She's finally here"

It started.

"Wait… you are… Yokune Ruko" Tei said.

"…"

"Why did you interfering?"

"…"

"Huh! But, I wish you already say good bye to your mom because…"

"…!"

"Your life will end here!"

Quiet but focus and powerful.

What a real life assassin!

"Ah! Knife!"

Ruko dodged all of her attack.

Ugh! When are you going to attack her?

*Tap* _Bugh!_

She grabbed the hand with a knife and punched her at the stomach.

"Ghh!"

"…"

Great!

But that's enough to make her retreat.

"Yokune Ruko… next time you mess with me again… you will lose your life!"

And she ran away.

"…"

Time to congratulate her!

"…!"

"Yokune Ruko, you've done your first job beautifully. Well done!"

"… Thank you"

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"Ng?"

Teto and…

Yokune Ruko?

What happened?

Oh wait…

… …

Teto doesn't seem worry.

I guess they just solved the problem.

Maybe I have to be careful myself.

"C'mon Rin-chan!"

"Yeah"

Hmm…

This is going to be fun!

* * *

><p><strong>How is it?<strong>

**Boring? I knew it...**

**But please! Don't stop reading this story!**

**Rin : Hey Len, the writer is pretty sad**

**Len : ...**

**Rin : What should we do?**

**Len : ... Just leave her alone**

**Rin : Great idea**

**RinxLen : *walk away***

**Me : You guys are so mean!**


	16. Who is He!

**Hello readers!**

**LONG TIME NO SEE! XD**

**School things, keep bugging me like hell**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVI : Who is He?!<p>

Len's POV

We continue the project for a week.

We have to submit this first song on Friday in Vocaloid Entertainment.

And here it is…

The end of the most horrible week.

Why do I call it horrible?

Because there are too many stupid things happened in that house.

Akh! I don't want to remember it!

"Here"

Rin submitted to Teto.

"…"

Please! Don't make me repeat the same week!

"Rin…"

"…?"

"This is not duet. I told you to make it as a duet song"

"Wait. This is just the first part, I will make the second part as the second song too"

"…"

"And beside, this is about kingdom and Allen Avadonia dead in the story"

"…"

"…"

"Hmm… Well, that's interesting enough"

Thank god.

"I'm waiting for the second part" Teto said with a smile.

"But I can't start immediately., because there's a ball for Valentine Day next week"

A ball?

"Yeah, you can start it after next week"

"Oh, have you finished the schedule about the activity for the ball?"

"Yep"

"Can I check it first?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the president council here"

"No you're not allowed"

"What?"

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna explode the school building just like that"

"I doubt it"

Oh c'mon, when will you guys finish discussing about this?

"Are you done yet?" I finally said with annoyance in my tone.

Silence…

"Oh sorry Len. I'm done"

Huh…

"Whatever your plan Teto, if you explode the building even just a little, I will kick you or maybe push you into a cliff"

Whoa!

Scary!

"Yep! Understood!"

But Teto seems doesn't mind it at all.

"Let's go Len"

"Yeah"

Silence…

"Errm.. Rin?"

"Hm? What?"

"You said, there's a ball next week?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"On Friday"

"You will come?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"I don't think it's necessary"

"Ooh"

Tch!

I thought she would come to the party, so I can escort her.

Eh? Why do I even think about that?

"I guess I won't come too"

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone to come with"

"…" her cold expression again.

What is she going to say?

"Well, indeed. This ball is for this school's student, so you can't ask Neru to come"

…

Eh?

"How unfortunate"

This girl…

What I meant is you!

"What is your relationship with her now?"

Heck?!

"J-just friend"

"Ooh"

I can't take this pressure anymore.

"By the way Rin"

"…?"

"After a long time to make a new project, why don't we buy something and relax a little"

"…"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't mind"

Yeah!

"Let's buy two crepes in front of the Vocaloid Entertainment and have a chat under the tree"

I smiled.

"Sure"

-Under the Tree-

"Is that your favourite?"

"You can say so"

I bought two crepes for Rin and I.

Orange for Rin, and banana for me.

"Then banana is your favourite?"

"Yep. I don't know why. And this is also my sister's favourite fruit"

"Hoo… You have sister?"

"Yes. One older sister"

"Same with me. Orange is my favourite and Rinto's favourite… fruit…"

Sad…

She looks sad.

"Erh…Rin?

"…"

"You can tell me if you want"

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

"Eh?"

"That might soothe you heart a little" he smiled.

"…"

I think…

He is trustable.

"It's just… an ordinary peaceful weekend"

"…"

"My father, mother, Rinto, and I went to a park. We always play there every week. I remember that I let Rinto chase me and when he is close enough, I tickle him until he nearly dead"

"…"

Len looks scared.

I am scary back there.

Well, I'm still scary now.

"And?"

"I didn't want to stop. Until my mother and father stopped me. I let him go, but I made two wishes"

"What is it?"

"I wanted an orange cotton candy and I wanted my mother to carry me on her back"

"Haha nice one"

"Rinto came. He's jealous of me because my father bought me a cotton candy but not him. When nobody watching over him, he ran across the busy road to ask for a cotton candy. And… a truck… hit him"

"…"

"After Rinto's funeral, my mother and father had a fight. A very intense fight. I couldn't do anything. My father said that Rinto's dead because my mother didn't watch over him. But I knew, this is actually my fault"

"…"

"My father left. My mother cried in silence. And I can just trembling by myself in the corner of my room with thunder rumbling outside"

"… so that's why… you're afraid of thunder"

"…" I nod slowly.

"…"

"Just why… why do I have to ask for a cotton candy that day?"

"Rin…"

"Why do I have to ask mother to carry me that day?"

"…"

"Why do it has to be Rinto?"

I put my head between my legs.

It's hurt.

It's just hurt.

Remembering that day.

"Ukh…"

It's funny…

I can't cry.

I can't cry… to let my emotions flow freely.

Maybe… I really don't have emotions after all.

Ng?

"Eh?"

"…"

Len pat my head.

And he smile.

It's so…

Relaxing…

And when he's about to stop, I grabbed his wrist.

"Just… a little longer… please…" I said.

"…?"

"Rinto used to pat me like this, to calm me down"

And so… he do that a little longer.

But both of us never realize...

That someone is watching us inside the building.

A few minutes later…

He stood and held out his hand.

"Let's go inside" he smile.

I took his hand and stand.

We walk toward our own room while talking about random things.

And Miku approach us.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun!"

"What?"

"What's up?" Len asked.

"Do you want to sleep over at my house tonight?"

"Ha?" Len and I said.

"I want to tell you guys something"

She smile.

"Miku, you are suspicious" I said.

"Why don't you just tell us here?" Len asked.

"No, I can't. It has to be in my house!"

"…"

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"…"

"…"

"Fine" I said.

"Great! Don't forget to bring lots of snacks!"

"See you guys later!" she wave.

"Let's go home first"

"Yeah"

* * *

><p>-Miku's House-<p>

Len's POV

We are now standing in front of Miku's house.

As expected of the most famous diva.

Her house is so huge!

Well, not as big as Rin's, but still.

_Ting ting ting ting_

Rin rang the doorbell.

"Huh?"

Nobody open the door.

"Well, it's Miku's house after all" Rin said.

Eh?

"What do you mean by th.."

_Brak!_

Eeeeh?

"R-rin?"

_Brugh!_

A teal haired guy, fell from the second floor.

"Oww… That's hurt like hell Miku! Oh!"

He's staring at both of us.

"Rinnyyy!" he screamed and run toward Rin.

Rinny?

And now…

He hug her?!

"I missed you so much!"

Rin is not reacting with what he is doing.

What?

Who the hell is he?!

* * *

><p><strong>So... that's the new chapter<strong>

**What do you think?**

**I'm sorry, I'm a bit hyper today**

**Give me your review please!**

**Len : *Glaring at Rin***

**Rin : W-what?**

**Len : *Choke Rin to death* Why did you let him touch you Rin?!**

**Rin : A.. as... k... th.. wr... i.. te... r **

**Me : Eh?**

***Sound of road roller***

**Me : Whoaaaahh!**


	17. Triple Date

**Wow! A longer chapter!**

**I hope you're gonna like it!**

**Oh, thank you for your reviews!**

**XD**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVII : Triple Date<p>

Third Person's POV

The teal haired guy still hugging Rin.

Len's eyes show anger and jealousy.

When he's about to stop him…

_Wham! _"Whoaaah!"

Rin kicked him across the room.

Len freeze, can't say any words.

"Geez, Mikuo again?" Rin said.

He lay on the floor.

"R-rin who is he?" Len asked.

She told him that the teal haired guy is Miku's younger brother.

His name is…

"Hatsune Mikuo, the most annoying guy I've ever met" Rin said.

The teal haired guy sit on the floor.

"Aw don't call me annoying Rin…"

"UGYAA!" "Whoaaaa!"

_Wham!_

Miku kicked him from the second floor.

"How dare you eat my leek!"

The blondes just standing there watching them.

As if they can do something about it.

Five minutes later…

"Ng? Ah! Rin-chaan!"

Miku hug Rin to half dead.

And the other blonde stopped her.

"So, he lived here all the time? But you told me that you're alone the other day"

"No, he is not. He just arrived here an hour ago"

"Hee…"

She explain everything.

She told them that her brother is working in US.

When she slept over in Rin's house the other day, that's when her brother left.

But, she didn't even bother to see him off.

Because they fought for something unimportant as usual.

Len started to pity the guy named Mikuo.

"So that's that"

"Alright. But more important, why do you call us to your house?" Rin asked.

"Oh right! Let's go to my room!"

They left the pitiful guy behind.

* * *

><p>-Miku's Room-<p>

"Look what I've got…"

"…"

"Tadaaaa!"

"Hah?" Rin and Len shocked.

"Four tickets to go to the amusement park! Let's go tomorrow! I will invite Kaito too" Miku said cheerfully.

"Wait… what?" Rin said.

"You mean… a double date?" Len asked.

"What?!" Rin shouted.

"That's right Len-kun! A double date!"

"Wait a minute!"

Rin argue with Miku.

She think that this is the stupidest idea ever.

And she will never date anyone.

But Miku insist her to come.

She even promised that she will never invite Rin again if she doesn't like it.

After exchanging opinions for a long time, Rin finally say yes.

Suddenly…

"That's right Rinny! Let's go! You're gonna love it!" Mikuo came in all of sudden.

"Eh?" Len gasped.

"Haaahh? I'm not inviting you baka! Get out!" Miku shooed him.

Looks like Len in the same league as Miku.

And for Rin, she is just watching.

"No! Rinny is mine! No one is allowed to have a date with her except me!" Mikuo declare.

"That's just another stupid theory of yours! Get out!"

"No!"

In the middle of their fight, Len's phone rang.

It's Neru!

"Hello? Ah neru"

Nobody pay attention to Len.

And they don't know that Len just got a crucial information.

"Ehm… guys?"

Freeze.

They stare at Len.

"Neru told me that she got two tickets to go to the same amusement park as you. And… she asked me to have a date with her"

"And?" Miku asked.

"I said yes"

Silence…

"Whaaaaat? Len-kun, why?"

"Hahahahaha! What a good opportunity!" Mikuo said.

Miku pissed.

And she punched Mikuo.

"Nooo! Len-kun! Cancel it! Cancel it!" Miku begged.

After a long time, Rin finally let out her voice.

"It's okay isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"Four tickets for me, Miku, Mikuo, and Kaito. And Len use Neru's ticket"

"…"

"Fair enough isn't it?"

Len sit at the corner of the room.

"R-Rin-chan, that's not the problem"

"That's settle it! We are going to have umm… triple date tomorrow! Right Rinny?"

"But that doesn't mean I give you a chance or anything" Rin glare.

A few minutes later they chatting, playing, and watching some animes.

The surprising thing is, no one can beat Rin in playing whatever games and Rin is an otaku.

After watched some animes, they go to sleep.

* * *

><p>-In the Morning-<p>

"Huh?"

Rin is looking for her clothes, but she can't find it.

She is pretty sure that she put her clothes in her bag last night.

And she never touch her bag until now.

"Miku, do you know where my clothes is?"

"No. I have no idea"

"Then what should I do?"

"Umm… wear this Rin-chan!"

"Eh?"

It's a beige sleeveless blouse with a red ribbon on top of it, a pink cardigan, and a red short skirt.

Rin doesn't want to wear it of course.

But she doesn't have any choice and that outfit fit her perfectly.

"How come you have an outfit with my size?"

"Ah!"

"Don't tell me you plan this" Rin glare.

"No of course not Rin-chan"

"Huh!"

Actually, Rin was right.

This is all Miku's plan.

Miku also insist to do Rin's hair.

Rin doesn't want to start another arguing, so she just let her do whatever she likes.

A few minutes later…

"Aww Rin-chan, you're so cute!"

Miku made Rin's hair into a low twintail.

She also put two of Rin's trademark clips and one ribbon clip on her hair.

And the last one is…

"Glasses?"

"Yes! To make you cuter!"

"I don't need a glasses!"

"Oh c'mon Rin-chan, pleeease!"

"No!"

"It's a glasses with pink border that fit your outfit"

And Rin finally give up.

Now they are heading to the two boys downstairs.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

When we finally get to downstairs, Mikuo and Len are staring at me with widened eyes.

"What are you two looking at?" I asked.

"N-no it.. it's just…"

Mikuo is bleeding.

"BAKA HENTAI!" and Miku punched him.

"It's just what?"

"You are… cute"

Len is blushing but he quickly turned his face to the other side.

And without me realizing, my face is hotter and hotter.

Luckily no one is paying attention on me, so I can recover quickly.

But that's not really important.

The important thing is… why am I blushing?

"Okay guys, let's go!" Miku said.

"Yeah!" Mikuo shouted.

"Hey baka, you drive" Miku command.

"What?"

"Just do it"

"Fine"

"When are you both going to stop arguing even for just five minutes?" I said.

They are still fighting, not paying attention to me.

"Hahaha… I think that's impossible for them" Len chuckled.

"Yeah"

And the heat rushed back to my cheek.

* * *

><p>-In front of Amusement Park-<p>

"Kaito! Over here!" Miku shouted.

"Neru is not here yet?" I asked.

"Uhm.. she supposed to be here now. Ah!"

"Leeeen!" Neru came running.

Everybody freeze, including me.

"Sorry for the wait!"

"It's okay, we just got here"

"We? Ng?"

"…"

"Rin! Miku! Kaito! Ehm… who are you?"

"He is my brother, Mikuo"

"Hmm… so what are you guys doing here?"

I explain that Miku got four tickets to go to this amusement park.

It's a coincidence that Neru got that too.

So we decided to go together.

"Is that okay with you?"

"What? Of course it's fine!"

"Thank you"

"Then… let's go Len!"

She said that and hold Len's arm.

Wait, what is this?

It feels like there are some butterflies inside my stomach.

Why?

"Rin-chan let's go"

After some several games…

"Let's play that!" Miku shouted.

"Miku let's take a break first" I said.

"Why?"

Neru, Len, Kaito, and Mikuo look so gloomy.

And we take a break.

"Hey you two lovebirds"

I point at Neru and Len.

"Lovebirds?"

"Buy some ice cream for us" I commanded.

"Ice cream?" Kaito started to scream.

"Wait, why us?" Len asked.

"Oh, you don't want to?" I glare.

"L-let's go Len" Neru said.

And they left.

They joke with each other.

Giggling as if nothing is wrong.

Wait, nothing is wrong!

What am I saying?

But really, what is this feeling?

A few minutes later…

"Here you go!" Len said.

"Thank you"

He sit beside me.

We both eat the ice cream in silence.

And finally Len broke the silence.

"So… how is it today? Fun?"

"… I can't call it fun, but it is indeed fun…"

"That's..

"If Mikuo didn't drag me everywhere like that"

"Ahahahaha he is really persistent, isn't he?" he laughed.

We chat about some random things as usual.

Suddenly, I feel someone glaring at me.

So intense, and it gives me chill.

When I turn to see who that is…

"Neru?"

It's just Neru, and she smiling brightly.

"Len?"

"Yes?"

"Can you leave us for a minute? It's a girl talk"

"Sure"

When Len is far enough, Neru sit beside me.

"Len sure is close with you, right Rin?" Neru asked.

"Well, if I think about it now, he is"

"Do you like him?"

Freeze.

What did she say?

"C-can you repeat it?"

"Do you like Kagamine Len?"

What?

What kind of question is that?

"Why do you ask such thing?"

"…"

I don't understand.

"Because I saw you and Len patting your head under the tree yesterday"

What?

"Am I wrong?"

Her eyes full of hatred.

I never see Neru like this before.

"No it's not like that"

"Then what is it?"

"We finished our first project so we bought two crepes and ate it under the tree. And about that patting head"

"…?"

"There is a spider on my head, so he tried to shooed it away"

"…"

Please make it work!

… …

"Ow, okay then!" she smiled.

Thank god she believes me.

"But Rin…"

She whisper on my left ear.

"If you ever touch him again, I won't forgive you"

Why…?

"Alright guys let's go!" Neru shout.

How come things turn out this way?

Did I do something wrong?

"Rin, let's go" Len said.

"..."

"Rin?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"Eh? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just enjoy your next ride with Neru"

"…"

Len's expression shows uncertainty.

But he nodded and left.

When he and Neru walking together again…

I don't know why but…

The tastes of the ice cream now is…

"Bitter…"

* * *

><p><strong>How's that?<strong>

**Give me your review pleeeease!**

**Thank you!**

**Rin : Wow, that's really...**

**Len : Hey, you really gave us destruction**

**Me : What do you mean?**

**Rin : Look there are Mikuo, Neru, ...**

**Len : And Tei**

**Me : Hehe sorry**


	18. Bittersweet Night

**Hello everyone! I'm back!**

**It's been a long time, I miss you! XD**

**Senior High School live really kills me**

**And I can't open this website for a few months, so I can't do anything about it**

**But here we are, I've finally made it**

**Stupid me, I almost forgot my own story**

**I don't know if I made it better or worse**

**Anyway enjoy! 3**

* * *

><p>Chapter XVIII : Bittersweet Night<p>

Len's POV

Rin didn't talk to me lately.

It's not like I expect her to talk to me though.

But it's not good if I made mistake that I didn't realize right?

I guess I need to talk to her now.

She's in the library… I think.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

There's a ball tonight.

And it's really making me CONCERN.

Why?

First, Teto is the one who planned the whole thing about this.

Second, she never tell me what's in this ball and anything connects with it.

Even Oliver doesn't want to tells me what happen.

I can just keep my eyes on the ball tonight then.

But something bothering me right now is not just the ball thing.

It's also…

"Huh?" someone grabbed my hand.

When I see who it is, I'm not… surprise.

"Oh. Hello Len"

"…"

"I'm busy now so don't disturb me please"

"Wait, just a second"

"…"

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"Does that matter?"

"Is it something I did?"

"No… it's not"

"Then what is it?"

"There's a ball tonight, so I'm busy. That's all"

"Eh" *facepalm*

Silence…

"Gaahhh! I knew it!"

He's pulling his own hair.

What kind of idiot am I talking to right now?

"Well I'm busy so stop disturbing me"

"Wait!"

"…"

"Do you have a partner yet?"

"Huuuh?"

"If you want go to the ball, you have to bring a partner you know"

What? What? What?

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

What's with that look?

And she's frozen?

"So I was wondering if you want to be my partner… in that ball"

I'm scratching the back of head.

"…"

"What do you think?"

"…"

Silence…

Huh?

She…

She's gone!

What?!

Where did she go?

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Poster! Poster!

There it is!

It says :

"DON'T FORGET TO BRING YOUR PARTNER!"

TEETOO!

* * *

><p>-In the Student Council Room-<p>

"Eh?"

"Can you explain this? Teto?"

"It's just a poster" she answered.

I protested about the partner-thing.

But she just ignored everything I say.

How am I going to check tonight's party then?!

Sigh.

"Well whatever. I'll leave everything to you. Make sure it's a great one because I'm not

going tonight"

"No Rin you have to come. You don't want me to blow up the school right?" *giggle*

"Tch"

"It's not like you're difficult to find a partner. You have your fans all over the

school"

…

"As if I will pick some random stranger" I glare.

* * *

><p>-At Night-<p>

I'm standing here in front of the school gate.

How am I suppose to go in?

I've tried to meet all of the boys who gave me the letter and the one who asked me directly.

And it's a no.

Just no.

Miku is going with Kaito of course.

And they left me in such a cruel way.

I guess the only thing I can do is watching from outside huh.

And with this dress?!

I prefer sleeping than standing here alone.

Sigh.

Hng?

"Len?"

"Rin?!"

"Why are you surprised like that?"

"Uh… nothing. It's just…"

He's examining me top to toe.

"I have never imagined what you look like when you're wearing a dress" he smile.

…

"Well, you're just like a servant to me"

"Haha obviously"

**(They are wearing the same costume as the Story of Evil concert)**

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

"Where is your partner?" she asked.

"I don't have one"

"…"

"…"

*drag* "Let's go then"

"Eeeehh"

* * *

><p>-At the Front Gate-<p>

"Handcuffed?!"

What the?!

"You will get your key later"

So we have to be together all the time?

This is ridiculous!

Rin drag me inside.

This is gonna be a long night.

…

"Then what should we do?" Rin asked.

"I guess we have to look around before the final event"

"Hoo… well then let's go"

We are visiting a lot of food stalls.

Most of it full of chocolate.

It's Valentine's Day anyway.

When we take a break…

"Hey Len"

"Hm?"

"Take this" she gave me a chocolate cupcake.

I NEVER IMAGINE THIS GOING TO BE HAPPENING.

"T-thanks…"

I opened it and eat it.

"Ugh! Blekh!"

*giggle* *giggle*

"What did you give me?"

It's so spicy!

My tears won't stop falling.

"A chili cupcake?" *giggle*

She's so mean!

But...

I'm glad that she is laughing a bit now.

Although I could not see it because she turned her face to the other direction.

After a while…

It's a lot of fun actually.

Rin is always trying to kill me all the way, but it's still fun.

Hm?

There's a haunted house here?!

"Wow" Rin said.

"…"

"Let's go" *drag*

*cough*

She dragged my collar!

* * *

><p>-The End of the Haunted House-<p>

Haha there's a funny thing inside.

About how Rin reacted to the ghost and trap.

She's not screaming, not even a bit.

Instead she…

-Flashback-

"_Hihihi" a woman with eyes loose appeared in front of us._

_It's just something klise._

_And I'm not scared of ghost or things for kids like this._

_I guess it's time to continue the rest of this thing._

_*thud*_

"_Rin?"_

_She's frozen with a weird expression on her face._

_If I recall, she's not screaming along the way._

_Not screaming but frozen? *giggle*_

…

_She's not moving a bit!_

_What should I do?_

…

_I don't have any other option then._

"_It's okay Rin, we just have to find the exit. Let's go" I hold her hand._

_She grabbed my hand tightly._

_Thank goodness, she's moving now._

-Flashback End-

"I think it's already the end of the ball" Rin said.

"Yeah… I guess so"

In the end, we're just eating snack while waiting for the time comes.

We were running until the end of the haunted house so… we still have a little time.

And took a break is the best choice.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! NOW IS THE MOMENT THAT YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR!"

"Gumi?"

"IT'S TIME TO DANCE! AND SAY HELLO TO SEEUUUU!"

"WAAAAHHHH" everyone scream.

"HELLOOOO EVERYONEEE!"

SeeU is amazing!

She has a great voice.

I'm speechless.

Maybe I got too carried away and I say…

"Hey Rin, wanna dance?" I extended my hand.

"…" she's looking at me with her expressionless face.

"Ulf!" I cover my mouth.

Oh no!

"Don't even think about it" she answered bitterly.

I should have known.

I feel sorry for myself.

*sound of the fireworks*

... ...

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

She's not smiling.

Or laughing nor showing happy face.

But her eyes explain more than anything.

I smile.

It's a wonderful night.

Hmm… it's not really a wonderful night, because in the middle of the song SeeU threw a dynamite into the… chocolate pool?!

I swear it's not there before!

*boom*

The chocolate splatters everywhere.

And the rest of the night is we're rushing to go home with these covered in chocolate outfit.

It's stupid, silly, and unforgettable night.

It's kind of a bittersweet night.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Leave a review so I can make my story better**

**See you!**

**Len : Look who's back**

**Me : This is how you greet me after I left you for a few moths?**

**Rin : You better not ruin this one**

**Me : I hope my internet is going to be fine next time**


	19. The Happiest Day of My Life

**Heiyaa! :3**

**Okay I'm crazy**

**Please enjoy before I talk more nonsense**

* * *

><p>Chapter XIX : The Happiest Day of My Life<p>

-A Day Before Valentine-

Miki's POV

I have Piko's number and email address.

But I don't have the courage to make a contact with him.

He helps me a lot in school though.

He lent me a pen when I lost mine, taught me lessons that I haven't understand, and helped me once when I looked for a book in the library.

Maybe he has done something to help me that I haven't realized too.

I have never talk to him as a normal friend.

I'm too shy.

Besides, he is a quiet person.

It's not his fault if he never talk to me.

But, Valentine's day has come.

I have to gather my courage to give my homemade chocolate to him.

I'm planning to give it to him today after school.

See if I can make it.

* * *

><p>-After School-<p>

Oh crap!

*open class door*

He's already gone!

It's 5 PM.

I'm sure he's heading home right now.

I'm really stupid.

I tried, okay.

I'm really trying to give it to him back there.

But instead, I'm running away.

I don't have choice.

I felt like my heart was going to explode!

I'm so hopeless.

Sigh.

"Miki?" Rin called me.

"Ah! Uhm… Kagamine-san"

"Is there something wrong?"

"W-why do you ask?"

"You are looking outside the window for a while now"

"…"

"So?"

"… it's nothing serious really"

"Is it something about chocolate?"

"How do you know?"

"Your face kinda same with Miku's when she was going to give Kaito her chocolate but she's still confused how to give it" *giggle*

"I see…"

"Is it same with you?"

"…"

"If you lose your chance today, leave a letter so he will meet you tomorrow"

"That's… that's a great idea! Thank you so much Kagamine-san"

"Good luck. I'm sure Piko is going to like it"

"Eh!"

I feel the heat is rushing to my face.

Rin is giggling.

"W-well thanks for your solution. See you later"

And I'm running towards my class to write a letter for him.

It says :

"To Utatane Piko-san

I have something for you

Meet me in the school garden afterschool

From Miki"

I think this is enough.

And I put it in his shoes locker.

I just hope that I'm not going to act like a coward tomorrow.

* * *

><p>-Valentine's Day-<p>

Okay…

I'm waiting for him to open his shoes locker and read my letter.

Gosh just like a stalker.

…

He read it and…

Nothing else.

Time to walk into the class and act normal.

When I sat, he realized it.

"Good morning"

"M-morning…"

I'm so nervous!

I don't even dare to look at his face.

"You have something for me right? Why don't you give it to me now?"

"N-no… I think it's better if I give it to you later Utatane-san"

"Hmm… okay then"

Fuuhhh….

* * *

><p>-Afterschool-<p>

Hmm... I'm here waiting for him.

Where is he?

* * *

><p>Piko's POV<p>

"Piko-sama, will you accept my homemade chocolate?"

"No thanks"

"Pleeaase"

"Bye"

I'm walking towards the school garden.

But again…

"Piko, will you accept my chocolate? It's your favourite chocolate!"

"Next time. I have something to do now"

"Aww don't be like that. C'mon it's just a box of chocolate"

This girl is really persistent.

Her name is Yuzuki Yukari, my classmates.

She bothers me every day.

She said she loves me.

It's kinda normal, I think.

"I told you, I have something to do"

"If you don't want my chocolate, will you be my partner in tonight's ball?"

"Tonight's ball?"

"Yeah"

"… of course no. I don't think I will come anyway"

"Piko!"

"Sorry gotta go. Stop bothering me already"

And I walk away.

"Wait! Piko!"

* * *

><p>-In the Garden-<p>

There she is..

"Ah! Utatane-san"

"Hey…"

"Um… sorry for calling you here. The thing is… I want to give you this"

She gave me a heart shaped chocolate.

"W-will you accept it?"

She asked me with such hopeful eyes.

No one can resist that.

"I don't have mood for chocolates these days"

"I-I see… then I"

"But I guess I will take this one"

"Eh?"

"Thank you" I smile.

"N-no problem" her face is blushing.

I'm sure she's really happy.

Miki is a sweet girl.

And the most shy person I've ever met.

She must have gather all of her courage to call me here.

How cute.

"In return…"

"…?"

"Do you want to be my partner for tonight's ball?"

"I…"

Ahaha it looks like she's going to explode.

"I would love to"

"Okay. Let's go home"

"Huh?"

"Our home are in the same way right? Let's go"

"Y-yes!"

Suddenly, I felt someone is watching us.

Or is it just my imagination?

If it's true, where is it?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go"

* * *

><p>-At Night-<p>

Miki's POV

I can't believe it…

I can't believe it…

I can't believe it!

Piko asked me to be his partner!

I can't stop thinking about it.

Kyaaaa! I'm really happy!

"Miki?"

"Eh? Yuzuki-san"

"I thought you're not going to come in this kind of event"

"Ehm… well… what about you Yuzuki-san? Who is your partner?"

"Hmm I don't know. Maybe I'm not going inside because I have no partner heehee"

"I see"

"What about you?"

"Ah um… my partner is… Utatane-san!"

Piko is here.

He is wearing a white tuxedo.

He's so cool!

"Oh with Piko heh. How cute"

"Oh Yuzuki"

"Hey" she smile.

"… Let's go Miki"

"But, Yuzuki-san"

"It's okay. Go ahead. I'm still waiting for someone actually"

"O-okay then…"

I have a feeling that this is not good.

"You can take your key later"

Ng?

Handcuffed?!

"This is really interesting" Piko said.

After a while…

The rundown is pretty… simple?

It says :

"THERE'S NO RUNDOWN

DO WHATEVER YOU WANT UNTIL 9 O'CLOCK

WE SAVE THE BEST FOR THE LAST"

"We have to look around I guess"

"Yeah…"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>Yukari's POV<p>

Damn Miki.

Now she's like that huh?

How dare she took my Piko.

She even called him to the garden yesterday.

She took Piko even though she knows that I love him.

And Piko…

Why does he choose her.

What so good about that stupid girl anyway.

I think it's time to get serious.

"Let's go"

Hm? That voice?

…

The president council eh?

I never thought she will come in this kind of event.

Her everyday attitude never says so.

Wait, is she with the new shota boy?

I heard that Neru likes that boy.

Rin is Neru's best friend right?

She's supposed to know about it.

Then why?

…

Owh… this is a good news for Neru.

That president is someone who helps Miki anyway.

I heard them yesterday.

It really pissed me off.

Nice…

This is gonna be great.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

_Bathump!_

Goosebumps on my back.

"…"

"What's wrong Rin?" Len asked.

"Nothing…"

"Really?"

"It's just…"

I got a very bad feeling just now.

…

Must be my imagination.

* * *

><p>Miki's POV<p>

The rest of the night is very awesome.

Piko is such a good person.

Maybe he looks like a selfish brat.

But he is not.

And he is very gentle.

He doesn't speak much though.

That makes him mysterious.

The best part of the night is at 9 o'clock.

It's time for dance.

Piko extended his hand and…

"Shall we dance?"

I'm speechless.

Taking his hand is all I can do.

I bet my face is red as a tomato right now.

We dance…

It feels so perfect.

Fireworks make Piko's face like a siluet.

But one thing I know is…

His smiling face.

_Boom!_

Chocolate wave is going to crash on us!

"Kyaa"

I closed my eyes.

It's… not wet?

I open my eyes…

And realize that, Piko is protecting me…

With a smile on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"U-utatane-san…"

This is the happiest day of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, how is it?<strong>

**I think I'm getting slower in writing this**

**Leave me some reviews, I will really appreciate it**

**See you next time!**

**RinxLen : You!**

**Me : What?**

**Len : You came back after so long and brought another intruder?**

**Rin : You are so cruel!**

**Me : Yeah yeah I know**

**RinxLen : Do something!**

**Me : Relax... a love story often ends with a happy ending**


	20. Accident

**I'M REALLY HAPPY!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORTS!**

**I'm not as good as the other writer but I keep trying alright**

**Pfft... whatever**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XX : Accident<p>

Rin's POV

I don't know what I have done but everyone is staring at me this morning.

I think it's not a good idea to go to Vocaloid Entertainment today.

No.

It's a really bad idea to go to the Valentine's Day ball yesterday.

"Rin-chan…"

Oh no…

"I'M HAPPY FOR YOU!"

She is squashing my throat!

"M..i…k..u…m-my…thr…o..a.t.."

"I just can't believe it! You fell for Len!"

"What?!"

"I can't wait to see what your children look like"

I'm tired of her nonsense so I left her.

When I almost reach my room, I caught Neru stands in front of my room's door.

"Neru"

"Oh Rin. I was waiting for you"

"For what?"

"To tell you, that we are no longer friends"

What did she just say?

"I thought you will understand, but you just keep on hurting me"

"I don't under-"

"SHUT UP!"

"…"

"Stop talking to me. Because it hurts me even more"

She runs pass me with a deep sadness in her eyes.

And tears.

I'm just standing there, dumbfounded.

"What the heck did I just do?"

* * *

><p>-In the Afternoon-<p>

Len's POV

Miku asked me to look for Rin in her room because it's time to have lunch.

I've been standing in front of her door for five minutes, I knocked five times already.

I know that she's inside but she said nothing.

"Rin… I know you're inside. It's time to have lunch"

Silence…

Whatever.

"I'm coming in…"

Rin is sitting on her bed, facing the wall.

"Rin?"

It's another expressionless face of her.

But it's more… empty.

"Hey Rin?"

"Ah!"

She's startled.

"Len? What are you doing here?"

"Miku is waiting for you in the cafeteria"

"… I'm not in mood to eat"

"Good thing I brought an orange"

"… leave it here and go away"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I say? Leave!"

It shocked me.

This is not the Rin I know.

But I leave her room immediately.

I think it's better if I leave her on her own for now.

The question is, what's wrong with her?

* * *

><p>-At 8 PM-<p>

*knock knock*

"I'm coming in"

"Go away!"

I hug her.

I don't know if this is good or bad, but I hug her.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on"

"…"

"…"

"Let me go you idiot"

Heck?!

"What an indecent human" she glared.

"S-sorry…"

This is the Rin I know.

"If I tell you what's wrong, will you listen to what I say after this?"

"Sure"

"… Neru loves you"

Eh?

"She doesn't want me to talk to you or hang around with you"

"…"

"So I want you to go away from me"

"Wait, isn't that unfair?" I grabbed her hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Neru are just friends. And if she's jealous, that's unreasonable because I'm close with you only to make songs right?"

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Close with me only to make songs?

"So it's really unreasonable"

That words stroke my heart just now.

"Why don't we start to think about our next song?"

"Yeah. Let's do it"

Now I'm not sad because Neru hates me, I'm sad because of what he said.

But that's true.

He's close to me only to make songs.

Why does it hurt my heart a ton?

* * *

><p>-At 10 PM-<p>

Len's POV

She's asleep on her chair.

I poke her nose.

She's cute when she's asleep.

I put blanket around her, then I close her room.

"Good night Rin"

* * *

><p>-In the Morning-<p>

Rin's POV

I think I was asleep last night.

Blanket?

…

*knock knock*

"Rin, let's continue"

"Okay"

We're working for the whole week.

Len is staying at my house again.

I think, working with Len is pretty fun.

He is actually a gentle and hardworking person.

The second song is finished.

It's time to hand it to Teto.

"There. The second song"

"Servant of Evil. Well this is good. Thanks for your hardwork, you can take a break now"

"Thank you"

"Oh Rin, you have to be more careful"

"Why?"

"Neru is jealous because of you closer to Len right? So I don't really know what she's thinking about now. Or at least I don't want to think the worst possible of what she's thinking. The good thing is she's still your friend, so it's quite hard for her to get the idea to kill you"

"…"

"The problem now is Tei. She's nowhere to be found. I'm still looking for her and I'm still going to protect you. But she can attack you anywhere, so you need to be extra careful"

"Alright I get it. Len is on my side by the way so I'm not too worry"

"Hmp? Shota boy?"

Wait why did I say that?

And moreover how can I even think like that?

"Congratulations Rin , you've fallen in love" Teto smirked.

I blush.

Damn you Teto!

I slam her room door.

"Oh Rin"

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

She's startled.

Why is she so red?

"What's wrong with you? Are you sick?"

"Don't mention it"

Ah whatever.

"Hey do you want to come with me tomorrow?"

"To where?"

"A secret place"

"…"

She's showing a face full of suspicion.

"I'm not going to rape you for sure"

"Fine then…"

I think her face is a bit blushing but she's covered it perfectly.

I can see it though.

Ng?

Did I just see the siluet of Neru?

…

Must be my imagination.

* * *

><p>-Saturday Morning-<p>

I'm waiting here in front of the station.

She's supposed to be here already.

Wait, isn't it a date?

"Sorry for the wait"

Huh?

Ack! She's so cute!

"W-what are you wearing?"

"I slept in Miku's house last night, and she made me wear this. Is it weird?"

**(Rin is wearing the outfit from the Melancholic and Len is wearing the outfit from the Firework)**

"No. You look cute in those outfit" and I smile.

"Forget it. Now, where are we going?"

"Oh right. Follow me"

After a few minutes…

"Here it is"

I think this park is a really good decision to take a break after our long work.

Maybe I'm getting too excited.

"Now, what should we do first?"

Rin is shaking, with fearful eyes.

"This is where… Rinto died"

Oh no!

"I-I'm sorry Rin. I don't know about that. Do you want to change place?"

She's still silent.

"I-I will buy you an orange cotton candy then"

I hope this cotton candy will fix her mood.

I walk across the road carefully.

But suddenly a car with high speed is going to hit me.

"Damn…"

_CRASH!_

"KYAAA!"

Someone's screaming.

"Hey! Stop that car!"

I felt someone pushed before that car hit me.

WAIT!

IT CAN'T BE?!

"RIIIIN!"

Rin is already covered in crimson liquid.

"Riin! Rin! Wake up!"

"It's not working" random person said.

"Shit! I will call an ambulance right away!" Teto said.

Wait…

"Teto!"

"Shut up!"

An ambulance already here.

"What? But I haven't call anyone"

"So who called this ambulance?"

"Don't think about it! Let them get her, and you go with her too"

"And you?"

"I'll be in my own car"

* * *

><p>-In the Hospital-<p>

She's in the surgery room.

It is still in the process.

I just wish that she's still alive.

How could she do that?

Why did she save me?

Why did I take her to that park?

Ugh...

I'm dizzy.

"Teto?"

She's suddenly standing beside me.

And it looks like she's thinking something.

Huh? The surgery light is off.

"Rin!"

Rin is moved to another room.

"Kagamine-san?" doctor asked.

"Yes. How is Rin?"

"She's got a mild concussion and fracture"

"Oh no"

"But she's fine. She will wake soon. You can go to her room now"

"That's soothe my heart thank you"

Concussion and fracture…

"Len please take care of Rin" Teto said.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for the culprit of this problem"

Teto's eyes are showing anger.

I'm sure she will never forgive whoever hurts Rin this time.

I'm waiting in Rin's room the whole night.

I already told Miku and everyone else that Rin is in the hospital now.

I think they are going to come pretty…

"Rin-chan!"

Soon…

"Ssst! Miku don't raise your voice"

Miku is here with Kaito, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, and Mikuo.

"Oh no. What happened?" Luka asked.

"There's a car that's going to hit me, but Rin pushed me, and she's the one who get trouble like this"

"Rin-chan…" Miku speaks lowly.

"Who is the culprit?" Mikuo asked.

"What?"

"Who's the one who dare to make Rinny like this?!"

"…"

Everyone is angry with the culprit.

But, I'm still blaming myself.

This really is my fault.

"Nngg…" Rin moaned.

"Rin?"

She's awake!

"Rin-chan!"

"Ah"

"She's really awake! Miku squealed with happiness.

"Thank god" Luka said.

"Rin, how do you feel now?" I asked.

"…"

She's just staring at me.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"Who… are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>I put too many conversations in there I think<strong>

**And grammar mistakes are everywhere**

**Just keep supporting me guys**

**I'm really happy because of it**

**Leave a review so I can make the story better**

**See you~**

**Len : Are you saying that this is a happy end?**

**Me : You don't know what am I thinking**

**Rin : Don't worry Len, she said it's going to be a happy end**

**Me : Owh... did I? *smirk***


	21. She Lost Her Memory

**Hello, it's been a long waaayy~~~**

**Why did I do that?**

**Anyway, enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Chapter XXI : She Lost Her Memory<p>

Len's POV

"Who… are you?"

Sounds like a piece of joke… from Rin?

"What are you doing Rin-chan? It's not a good time to say some jokes" Miku giggles.

"…jokes?"

"Stop it Rinny, it's not funny" Mikuo said seriously.

"Who is this Rin you guys are talking about?" she asked with a questioning expression.

"Rin…" when I was going to talk to her more, Teto stopped me.

"You better stop Len"

"What?"

"She lost her memory"

I knew that.

I just don't want to believe it.

I don't want to believe that… the Kagamine Rin I know… lost her memory…

Because of me…

Miku is crying.

Luka is trying to calm her down.

But her eyes show sadness too.

Mikuo is shocked.

Kaito is looking for the doctor,

Meiko is trying to tell Rin's mother about this.

And I'm angry… angry with myself.

Sitting beside the bed with an extremely guilty feeling.

I don't know what to do anymore…

* * *

><p>"She lost her memory" the doctor said.<p>

The sad atmosphere is not going to change pretty soon.

"She is not losing her intelligent but there's a possibility of her personalities to change"

Possibility of her personalities to change …

"Don't be so sad like that. All of you must support her with smile!" the doctor smiled.

"Thank you doctor" Miku said, her tears started to stop falling.

**(The conversations took place outside the room by the way)**

We are going inside, only to find Rin sit on her bed with a confused expression.

It must be our sad faces that make her expression like that.

We have to force our self to smile!

"So Rin, how do you feel?" I'm trying to talk to her again.

"Fine I guess? So Rin is my name?"

"Yes. Your name is Kagamine Rin. Your mother's name is Lily"

"I see… and you guys are…?"

Miku's turn now.

She explains everything.

About Rin's identity, her friends, her school, etc.

Also, the accident.

"Owh… is that so?"

"Yeah…" Miku said with a sad smile on her face.

"So you guys brought me here right? Thank you so much!"

And she's smiling.

SHE'S SMILING?

What was that smile?!

And it's not just a smile, it's a bright smile!

I have never seen her smiling that bright.

"Eh?"

It looks like everyone is shocked.

"Rin?" I said.

"Huh?"

"…"

"What is it Kagamine-san?"

KAGAMINE-SAN?!

"So… this is what he meant by 'possibility of her personalities to change' eh?" Teto said.

Rin is still showing a clueless face.

But she looks kind of happy?

"She became a cute innocent girl" Teto's face is pale.

I know how she feels.

I can't even imagine what Rin's going to be in school.

"I'm gonna go then. There's something I need to do. Please take care of Rin" Teto said.

* * *

><p>Teto's POV<p>

At the moment I got out the room, I saw someone's siluet.

She's hiding at the corner of the hallway.

Neru… huh?

*smirk*

I walk and I stop beside her.

I'm glaring at her.

But I noticed that she's sad.

…

"Hmph"

I'm glad.

I gotta hurry to find the culprit behind this.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

*yawn* "Thank you for your coming everyone, but I'm getting sleepy. Will come again tomorrow?" she said with a cute smile.

"Of course Rinny. I promise" Mikuo said.

He's going to kiss Rin's forehead.

Rin being an innocent girl, is not resisting it.

"WA-…"

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOU MANIAC" Miku chopped Mikuo's head.

"IT HURTS!"

"Step aside! Rin-chan we will come everyday. Sleep tight I will see you tomorrow" Miku pat Rin's head.

We got out the room.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Everyone's going out.

I'm getting sleepier.

I think they stopped in front of my room.

Someone's is coming back.

But I already fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-At 8 PM-<p>

Uhh… I feel kinda dizzy.

When I opened my eyes, I spot a blonde is sitting beside my bed.

"Kagamine-san?"

"Oh Rin, you're awake"

"Why are you here? You're not going home?"

"Oh don't worry. I will not leave you alone" he said.

My face is blushing.

"S-sorry for the trouble" I bowed.

"It's okay it's okay" he giggles.

He went to the toilet.

I'm staring at the ceiling.

Thinking about everything.

About my identity, my friends, and the accident.

But… I can't remember anything.

And I think there's a crucial incident that's really important.

Everytime I'm trying to remember it, my head's become dizzy.

In the middle of dwelling with my own thought, someone's is coming inside.

A girl with side ponytail.

Who is she?

"…"

"…?"

She's keeping her mouth shut for a while.

I can tell that she's really sad.

"You don't know who I am right?"

"Huh?"

"…. Or maybe it's better like this. You will definitely hate me anyway" she said with a sad smile.

"W-wait!"

She got out calmly and closed the door.

"Who are you talking to?" Len appeared.

"… a girl with side ponytail?"

"Really?!"

He opened the door quickly, but she's already gone.

"Who is she?" I asked.

"… she's your friend, Neru"

"Neru?"

What's this feeling?

Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden?

Did I do something to her back there?

*pat pat*

Len pat my head.

"Don't worry, everything is gonna be fine"

"But…"

"I'm here with you, so don't be afraid"

He smiled.

His smile encourages me.

And I feel happy again.

"Okay…"

I don't know what it is but something tells me if he's with me, I'm not afraid of anything.

I'm really glad with it.

* * *

><p>-Next Day-<p>

Third Person's POV

It's raining heavily.

It looks like Miku and the others cannot come today.

Good thing that Len is staying in the hospital.

He's watching over Rin all night.

Rin had a good sleep so there's nothing to worry about.

"Uwaaahh" Rin squeeled and hide inside the blanket.

"You're awake Rin?"

Len is taking a closer look.

"Did the thunder woke you?"

Rin nod her head slowly.

"Come here…"

"I feel… bad…"

"Huh?"

"I feel… sick… It's like there's something really bad happened back there… in this kind of situation…"

"…"

"My tears… are falling… what is this… I can't stop crying…"

Rin is crying, but she doesn't know anything.

She doesn't know what happened with her brother yet.

"Ukh… huu…hiks…"

Suddenly, Len put her head on his shoulder.

He pat her head.

"Rin listen to me"

"…"

"Everything is gonna be fine" Len smiled and wipe her tears.

"Ukh…"

And she's sobbing quietly in his embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Dang it! It's full of s***!<strong>

**I'm really sorry but my brain is not working well these days**

**I'm going to put an end to this story pretty soon**

**Just you wait okay?**

**Rin : ...**

**Me : What?**

**Rin : Len took so many advantages!**

**Len : I'm not!**

**Me : *wearing a headset***


	22. For Her

**Hi I updated sooner**

**Yeayy!**

**And it's longer**

**Well... enjoy?**

* * *

><p>Chapter XXII : For Her<p>

Rin's POV

"Rin will you really okay if I left you alone?" Len asked.

"Of course Kagamine-san! There's nothing to worry about. If I need something I can call the nurse"

"But I'm still worried. Just call me if you need anything alright"

"Got it. Have fun!" I smiled.

"I'm leaving" he closed the door.

I sighed.

He finally went to school after three days.

I made him do that.

Hmm…

Now that I'm alone, what should I do?

…

How about checking my phone?

Eh? Whoaaa!

There are lots of emails!

Ng? Why is there a lot of emails from boys?

And I don't think I know any of them.

… I wonder… what my school looks like…

With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>-In the Afternoon-<p>

Hng? What is this feeling?

I don't know but… I have a bad feeling.

It feels like… I'm in great…

Danger!

My eyes opened, only to see a knife almost touched my neck.

"Ugh…" a white haired girl almost stabbed me.

But someone grabbed her hand tightly.

Neru?

"Don't disturb me… you insolent fool!" the white haired girl turned and almost stab her.

What is this?

What happen?

My body can't move!

*splat* she got her right cheek!

"Neru-san!"

"Ugh…" and she moved in front of me in order to protect me.

What should I do?!

"Heheh" *smirk*

"Excuse me it's time to-" a nurse came in.

"Tch"

"Hey!"

The white haired girl ran away.

We are all frozen.

Neru wiped her cheek.

"Oh no miss! Let me give you a plaster" the nurse said.

She left to take the plaster.

But Neru went outside.

"Wait Neru-san! Neru-san!" I called.

But she ignored me and closed the door.

I don't understand.

I really don't understand.

* * *

><p>-At 5 PM-<p>

"Rin, I'm back"

"Welcome back" I greeted him.

He's silent for a minute.

"What happened?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"Tell me"

His eyes are staring at me furiously.

I can't stand it!

My body started to tremble.

"… t-there's a white haired girl… she tried to stab me"

"?!"

"But Neru-san… she protected me. She even got wound on her cheek, but she still protecting me"

My body is shaking.

And my tears started to fall.

"The nurse came and the white haired girl ran away. The nurse wanted to give a plaster for Neru-san but she left. I tried to talk to her… but she… ignored me…"

"Rin…"

"I don't understand… I don't understand… what did I do to her honestly…" I'm sobbing badly.

"…"

"I wanted to apologize… but I can't remember a thing… I hate this… "

"…"

"Hiks… hiks…"

Len keeps his mouth shut.

Instead of talking with me, he went outside.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, but he ignored me.

Does he hate me for all my nonsense that I told him?

This makes me sad even more.

I'm facing the walls, thinking what else I could have done.

Still crying...

But suddenly, there's a big orange plushie on my face.

And I sat up.

"What? What is this plushie?"

"It's a gift from me" Len said.

He is smiling.

"W-why did you give it to me" I said, still sobbing.

"Well, I just… can't stand it you know. Your sad face"

Eh?

"You always show a happy expression, but I know that you actually sad. So I bought this, for you"

I don't know what, but the butterflies inside my stomach…

And my redden face…

"T-thank you"

I hug the plushie.

The happiness overload!

I feel like I can explode in any moment.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

She fell asleep.

I'm happy that she likes my gift.

And her sleeping face is my favourite.

"Len, let's have a conversation outside"

"Yeah…"

I called Teto, and I think she knew what I want to talk about.

So we decided to discuss it in the café nearby.

She brought Miki and Oliver to watch over Rin.

* * *

><p>-In the Café-<p>

I'm talking about the incident that happened in the afternoon.

Teto doesn't seem that shock with it.

"I see…"

"Rin… was terrified. She cried a lot and she's sad most of the time. I don't want that"

"…"

"I never saw her crying before, but I don't to see her crying anymore"

I'm looking at my hot chocolate.

Thinking about how she cry at the first time I met her.

But now, I can't stand it.

I don't want to see her tears anymore!

"Please! Help her!" I bow.

"…"

Teto keeps her mouth shut.

It looks like she thought about the best resolution for this.

…

"So you don't want Rin to sad right? I have the best resolution, only can do it" Teto said.

"Tell me!"

"Will you consider it, if I tell you to leave?"

Huh?

"What?"

"Neru and Tei, they both like you. Neru hated Rin because you're close with Rin. And Tei is hunting Rin because Rin is the one who closest to you. So I think if you leave Japan until Rin is fully recover-"

"It will help her a lot"

"Exactly"

Leaving Japan?

Some of my family lived in UK, but what about Rin?

Is she gonna be okay on her own?

"I do think that there's another resolution probably, but a problem won't solved if we don't cut it from source right"

No, it is the best thing for her.

Neru and Tei won't make her sad if I leave.

Alright.

"I'm going to UK in two weeks"

This is for her…

For Rin.

* * *

><p>-At 8 PM-<p>

*open* "Oh, Miki"

"Hello Kagamine-san. She already fell asleep"

"I thought you went home already" I said with smile.

"Of course not, I'm worried about Kagamine-san. Besides…"

"…?"

"Tei came in here, she almost burned Kagamine-san. Thank goodness that I could stop her"

"?!"

"It's a good thing that Kagamine-san didn't realize that, she's still sleeping"

"…"

"When she woke up, she told me about Neru-san you see and I want to help her about it"

"I see… I would like to say thank you in her place"

"No problem, it's her feedback anyway" she stood up.

Feedback?

"I'm going home now. Please take care of Kagamine-san. Don't leave her alone okay? See you tomorrow"

I waved.

… …

'Don't leave her alone'?

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Every day in the hospital… kind of boring to me.

Sleeping all day, and… the incident that creates sadness in me over and over again.

So I asked the doctor to let me use the wheelchair.

He gave me the permission of course.

In fact, I'm using it now!

Len help me with it.

We are taking a breath in the garden.

… talking about Len…

He is a bit different from the usual.

Well nothing in particular, really.

It's still bothering me though.

So, it's about Len's smile…

I don't know, but I think he often forces himself to smile.

And his eyes… there's kind of sadness in there.

I wanted to ask about it.

But I'm afraid that it's just my own imagination.

So I didn't do it.

I just hope that it really just my imagination.

After a few days, Len came to visit me.

It's hard to meet him these days.

He's not paying me a visit frequently anymore.

Not that I want to protest that.

But what is going on?

* * *

><p>-The Day-<p>

Len's POV

Sunday morning.

I'm leaving Japan today.

It's really hard to go.

But…

This is all for Rin.

If I want to see her again, I have to go.

So that's why I'm standing here, in front of the airport.

I'm still waiting for the plane to UK.

"Len!"

Teto came with Oliver.

"It's a bit surprising to know that you came here to see me off" I smirked.

"Well it's not my fault if you dead because of your loneliness" Teto said with a smirk on her face.

"You didn't tell Rin right?"

"No"

"Good"

"Len are you sure about this? I'm pretty sure that Rin won't happy with it" Oliver said.

"… it's okay… I'm sure she will be fine"

"…"

"It's for her own good" I smiled.

_Ding ding ding ding_

"Oh… it's time"

"Do you have anything for Rin?" Oliver asked.

"Right, I have it"

"…"

"Here it is"

"A letter?"

"Give it to her, and pass this message…"

"…"

"'I may be thousands of miles away, but you're still the first thing on my mind'"

"Len…"

"Goodbye everyone, let's meet again in the future" I smiled.

And I drag my suitcase with smile.

Goodbye… Rin…

And I'll see you soon…

* * *

><p>Third Person's POV<p>

"Thank you Hatsune-san! This snack is really delicious!" Rin squealed with happiness.

"I'm glad you like it Rin-chan" Miku smiled.

Miku is visiting.

She came not that often because she has a lot concert to attend.

"Is there any banana flavor? I want to give it to Kagamine-san"

"Well there is, but why? You can just tell me and I will buy it for him" Miku said with confused expression.

"No I need to give it myself. Because… it looks like I did something that made him sad"

"Hee…"

"So I want to give it to him to cheer him up"

"I'm sure that he is going to like it"

"Yeah"

In the middle of the happy conversation, Teto came in.

She gave the letter straightly to Rin.

"W-what is this?"

"It's a letter from Len"

"'Farewell'?"

"What is it about? Why are you guys look so serious?" Miku asked.

But Teto and Oliver kept silent.

And Rin…

"No… no… it can't be true…" her tears started to drip.

"He left, this morning" Teto said.

She threw the letter harshly.

"Haha no it can't be true… no it's not true…"

"…"

"No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The silence of the room, filled with Rin's begging for him.

For the most important person in her life.

Len…

* * *

><p><strong>See? It's longer<strong>

**I'm really in a good mood**

**Give me some reviews about it**

**You can also send me a message**

**See you!**

**Rin : *sob* Len you left me alone?*sob***

**Len : Stop crying Rin, why are you suddenly crying anyway *panic***

**Rin : I'm just trying my new toy to fake my tears *run***

**Len : Riiin!**

**Me : ...**


	23. A Life Without Him

**It took so long to make a new chapter**

**I think I already ran out of idea when the story came to an end**

**Oh well...**

* * *

><p>Chapter XXIII : A Life Without Him<p>

Miki's POV

When I was visiting Rin, I realized that someone is watching us.

But I did nothing and just keep my eye on him or her.

After Len came, I go outside and look for someone that might the person from before.

…

… …

Maybe it's just my feeling.

After a few steps…

I saw a siluet of

"Neru-san?"

"!"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you going to check on Kagamine-san?" I asked.

"It's none of your business" she said.

"…"

Her expression…

I'm sure she has a guilty feeling.

"You're actually concerns right?"

"What?!"

"Kagamine-san told me, that you saved her when Sukone-san attacked her. Someone also told me that… you're the one who called the ambulance when the accident happened"

"?!"

"I'm just an outsider and I don't know what happens between you and her but…"

"…"

"Things won't get any better, if you don't face it and keep running away"

"..."

"…"

"Shut up" she spoke with low voice.

I smile and I walk away.

I'm sure from now on, everything will be fine.

* * *

><p>-Sunday Morning-<p>

I'm going to visit Rin today.

I hope nothing serious happened these days.

When I was in the hospital, I noticed that Rin's door opens.

I rushed to the room.

Something happens?

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

It's Rin's voice!

"What's wro-"

Something's wrong in this room.

The atmosphere is…

"What's happening?" I ask Teto.

"Len left Japan this morning. He's heading to UK"

What?

What?

Len's gone?

To UK?

"I-I can't believe it"

"…?"

"Why did he do that?"

"He doesn't want to put Rin in danger"

"T-that's true but… Kagamine-san…"

Rin is crying nonstop.

"Every decision has an impact in it. From now on, Tei has no reason to touch Rin"

Rin…

* * *

><p>Miku's POV<p>

Rin… doesn't want to talk to anyone these days.

She also doesn't want to eat or sleep.

I think Len's presence is very important for her.

Len's decision is right though.

But the impact is really huge.

She withers slowly this way.

I have to do something.

"Rin-chan why don't we try to restore your memories?"

"… my memories?" her voice is very weak.

"Yes! Your memories!"

"… … I don't know…"

"It would be great if you already remember your memories when Len-kun came back right?"

"That is if he will come back"

"No Rin-chan. Len-kun will definitely come back. For you"

"What?"

"But first let's go out somewhere. You haven't go out these days, let's go"

"O-okay"

I smile.

* * *

><p>-In the Garden-<p>

I'm starting to explain about how we met, our daily life, and our silly experience.

I also told her that she is the president of the student council in our school.

"I'm popular? Really?"

"Yeah"

"I see"

"But you rejected them all. You always throw those love letters to the trash" I said with a weird smile.

"Am I that cruel?! I feel bad for them"

"I think your cold attitude makes them like you even more"

"Hmm…"

"And the next is-"

"Tell me more… about Kagamine-san…"

"…"

I'm silence for a moment.

But I explain it anyway.

"He got transferred here not so long ago"

"…"

"He's smart, good in sports, and everything but, he is no better than you"

"Really? Wow"

"He got fangirls just after he got transferred. But I think, he has an interest in you" I giggle.

"What?"

"Nothing"

And then I told her about some embarrassing experiences that they have been through.

"I made a collaboration song with Kagamine-san?"

"Yeah"

"Do you have it?"

"Of course"

She listens to the song.

It looks like it makes her felt something but she still has no idea.

Oh well, it still a first try anyway.

I think she doesn't want to think about him anymore because she changed the topic.

"Tell me more about my family"

"…?"

"Especially about my brother" she said with a sad smile.

I hesitate, but I tell her.

It's important for her.

"When you were a kid, your brother died in accident at the same spot as you"

"The same spot?"

"Unfortunately yes"

"…"

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Please do"

"After that, there's a conflict in your house. Your parents blame each other about the thing happens to your brother and finally your father left"

"… …" her tears drop, bit by bit.

"Rin-chan?"

"Hatsune-san… I wonder… what kind of feeling is this…"

Oh no…

"Why do I feel guilty all of a sudden"

"Rin-chan, please stop crying. Everything is gonna be fine"

"I can't stop it. What's wrong with me"

…

I shouldn't have said that.

What do I do…

"O-oh after that incident you became so cold and emotionless, but…"

"?"

"Len-kun changes you. Even though he's not that useful but he makes you can feel the emotions around you" I smile.

"… Kagamine-san…"

Did I just see a sparkle in her eyes?

"I don't remember if you ever smile, but it looks like he already made you do that" I giggle.

"Kagamine-san" she smiles and blushing?

"Fufufu what's going on with you? Your face is red!"

"W-what?! No I'm not!" she's trying to cover her face with her hands.

She's so cute!

I'm really happy she's not sad anymore.

But I hope Len will come back soon.

A week later Rin is allowed to go home.

"Rin-chan are alright on your own? Do I have to sleep over?" I asked.

"No Hatsune-san, it will be fine really"

"Okay then"

I'm not sure if she's okay alone in that big house.

But I choose to trust her.

*vibrate sound*

Oh it's Len!

He sent me direct message.

_From : Banana King_

_To : Leek-Princess_

_Hello Miku. I change my number and email address._

_So if you want to contact me, this is the only way_

What?!

Why did he change his number?

_From : Leek-Princess_

_To : Banana King_

_Why the heck did you change your number and email?!_

_Well whatever. When are you planning to come back?_

C'mon Len.

Please come back.

_From : Banan King_

_To : Leek-Princess_

_Until Rin become healthy and she can remember everything again_

…

Well… this means…

I have to help Rin-chan with all my might in his place!

* * *

><p>-Three Months Later-<p>

"Go Rin-chan! You can do it!"

"Ukh…"

Rin has been doing some therapy these past three months.

And this is her last therapy.

If she can make it, she doesn't have to take any therapy anymore.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Rin-chaaaaan you did it!" I hug her.

"I did it!" she laughs.

"I'm so happy!"

"…"

I even got teary eyes.

I'm really glad.

"Yeah me too" she smiles.

On the way home, we're talking about how happy we are.

"Let's surprise everyone tomorrow!"

"Yeah"

This reduces my worries a lot.

But…

"My memories, haven't come back…" she said.

God, she thinks the exact same thing.

"D-don't worry Rin-chan your memories will come back soon. I promise"

"Thank you Hatsune-san"

I'm not really sure but…

Sooner or later… her memories will be back for sure.

Yeah, and Len will come back.

I wish he will come sooner

* * *

><p><strong>That<strong>

**Pretty lame but that's all I got**

**Awww I can't wait to make a new story**

**Alright don't forget to leave a review**

**Rin : ... I have nothing to say in this chapter**

**Len : Me either**

**Me : Well that goes for me too**


	24. Eternal Happiness

**Okay... this is it!**

**The last chapter of the story!**

**Enjoooooyy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter XXIV : Eternal Happiness<p>

Rin's POV

It's been three years, since Len went to UK.

A lot of things happened.

But today, he's coming back.

And I'm waiting for him here.

On this beautiful Christmas Eve.

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

A week ago, I got a direct message from Miku.

_From : Leek-Princess_

_To : Banana King_

_Rin-chan's memories return_

_You can come back now_

Woah that's great!

_From : Banana King_

_To : Leek-Princess_

_Teto already told me_

_That's great! I'm happy for her_

I wonder how is Rin doing right now.

I miss her so much.

_From : Leek-Princess_

_To : Banana King_

_Yeah… me too_

Why is she sad?

Or is it?

_From : Banana King_

_To : Leek-Princess_

_What's wrong?_

And her reply is…

_From : Leek-Princess_

_To Banana King_

_Rin-chan will tell you about it_

Huh?

I wonder…

_From : Banana King_

_To : Leek-Princess_

_Okay…_

_See you in a week!_

Just what happened when I'm gone?

* * *

><p>-Christmas Eve-<p>

Looking outside the window.

Is all I do.

I miss Japan so much.

It's just three years, but I feel like a lot things change.

And a message from someone makes me want to get back to Japan as soon as possible.

This is the direct message.

_From : Unladylike_Orange_

_To : Banana King_

_Come back soon_

_I'm waiting for you in the airport_

Wait for me Rin!

I'm giggling to myself like a maniac.

* * *

><p>Rin's POV<p>

Ah I think his plane is already here.

I will wait here.

A few minutes later…

Where is he?

Huh?

Wait a minute…

A blonde guy wearing a glasses and headset is walking towards me.

I'm pretty sure that…

"…"

I'm keeping my mouth shut, standing in front of him and staring at him with expressionless face.

"Ah!"

"…"

"Rin?"

"Welcome back, Len"

"… I'm back" he smiles.

After that he took me on walk.

Yeah like a date on Christmas Eve huh?

"Rin, I almost can't recognize you back there"

"Why?"

"You've grown your hair, that's why" **(Imagine Rin in future version :p)**

"I see… you should have looked at yourself"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You're wearing glasses and taller than me. If I'm not smart enough, I can easily mistaken you for someone else" I said coldly.

"… well but the important thing is you came back to the old you and you're healthy Rin" he said.

It looks like he's really happy to see me like this.

"Yeah absolutely"

I rub my hand.

And suddenly, Len holds my hand.

"Umm… Len… hand…" I point his hand.

"I-It's nothing Rin! It's just that my hand is so cold you know!"

He's panicking, blushing, and doesn't even dare to look at me.

Ah well…

I don't remember that his hand this big.

It's so warm…

* * *

><p>-In the Café-<p>

"Miku told me there's something that you have to tell me" he asked.

"?!"

"What is it?"

"…"

"I will not ask you to do it if you don't want to"

"It's about the returning of my memories you see"

"…?"

"My memories are not coming back even though I already did a lot of things. Miku told me about so many things, and she brought me to different places. But I can't remember anything. And finally that day…"

-_Flashback_-

Today I'm going to a park where the accident happened.

My accident, and Rinto's accident.

Miku said she's afraid if she took me there, I will cry again.

But after three years, she decided to take me.

Maybe she thought that my mental is strong enough to do it now.

"Rin-chan! Let's go!" Miku called.

"I'm coming"

I hope this will work!

-At the Park-

"So… we're here…"

This place…

"Do you perhaps… remember something?"

This place… can make me cry easily.

But I will never get my memories back if I don't face it.

Miku is looking at me.

I think she started to regret what she's done.

I've got to do something!

"T-this park is really beautiful! It's a waste if we're not having fun here"

"Rin-chan…"

"Ah look! Cotton candy! I will buy it for you, wait here"

"Ah! Rin-chan! Wait!"

I ran across the street, but a car will hit me.

Crap!

"RIN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Miku screams.

*crash*

Ugh…

Did someone… pushed me?

"My head…"

Huh?

"Rin-chan are you okay?" Miku asked me.

"Is that Neru?"

Is she the one who pushed me earlier?

NO!

"Neru! Are you okay? Neru!"

She's bleeding so badly!

"Someone please call the ambulance!"

"I called them" Teto said.

"Teto!"

"And I already caught the culprit"

She brought a megaphone.

"TEI! GET OUT OF THE CAR! YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO ESCAPE!" she said.

If I think about it, there are a lot of car blocking the way.

"Tch!" Tei hissed.

But she gave up in the end.

Teto looked at me and said…

"Well done Rin" she smiles.

She noticed it.

I smile.

-_Back to Present Time_-

"She was still after you?!" Len shocks.

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Teto said that Tei thinks the reason you left Japan is me. So she was still after me"

"…"

"I'll continue"

-_Flashback Again_-

Three days later, we're allowed to visit Neru.

"Neru-san!"

"…"

She's awake, but she's looking at the wall.

"Neru-san, why did you do that? Why did you save me?" I asked.

"…"

"You're supposed to hate me. But after all you did, it doesn't make any sense at all"

"…"

"Please tell me what's going on"

"It's obvious really…"

"…?"

"You know Rin... I… can never hate you…"

"….!"

"Even though we're having a problem between us, but that doesn't matter to me. I still can't hate you"

"Why?"

"It's because we're friends" she faces me.

"…!"

"I've known you for so long. You're there when I was sad, and I'm there when you're sad. I know everything about you. So Rin…"

"….?"

"Will you forgive me?"

Neru…

"Of course Neru… I forgive you…"

"Wait…"

"Khu khu" I giggle.

"You remember aren't you?! Damn you! Erase your memory immediately!"

She's blushing madly and started to throw things at me.

"Ah yes yes sorry Neru. But I'm glad we're friends again"

"…!"

"Because I will be dead for sure if you're not there for me"

"…?"

"Thank you" I smile.

This is a new beginning for us.

I'm glad that my childhood friend, is my friend again.

When I was alone in my house after Rinto's accident, I went outside to cry and I met Neru.

That's how we first met.

And everyday, I play with her.

So that's why, she's my precious friend.

"Yeah, you really can't do anything without me Rin. Especially when you're crying for Len" she smirks.

"Godamnit! As I thought, I hate you!"

"Owh, or should I tell Len about when you-"

"Shut up!"

I bet my face is so red right now.

We mock each other for at least fifteen minutes.

And then we stop.

"So, you really remember everything?" Neru asked.

"Yeah"

"How?"

"I think it's because I experienced the same accident like before, and it happened to my brother too. So after you pushed me, my memories rushed to my mind"

"Hoo"

"I almost can't handle it but, BAM! I remember everything" I laugh.

"That's great" she might not realize it, but she's smiling.

I know that she's happy too.

"Fufufu" I smirk.

"What?" she glares.

"Nothing"

-_Back to Present Time Again_-

"Wow you and Neru become friends again"

"Uh huh"

"And about the returning of your memories, I think your analysis is true"

"I think so"

"Oh! Rin, look at that Christmas tree!"

"!"

"Let's go"

He holds my hand again.

"It's beautiful isn't it"

He's staring at the glowing tree.

Did I see sparkle in his eyes?

…

I release his grip.

"Len I never thought that when you're here, I would feel this happy"

"Rin?"

I face him.

"This is really complicated but… I think… from the very beginning… when I saw your azure eyes…"

My heart beats like crazy.

I want to scream!

"I fell in love… with you"

* * *

><p>Len's POV<p>

What?

Did she just say it?

With a straight and serious face?

Agh! I can't believe it!

My heart is going to explode!

I just want to hug her right away!

"So Rin… I don't know how to say it…"

"…?"

"I-It's um… it's just that i…"

C'mon say it!

"What is it Len?"

She's looking at me intensely.

*deep breath*

"I love you. I love everything about you"

"… everything?"

"Yeah, your coldness, your bad thing, your cute face when you're asleep, the Rin when you act as the president of student council, your sad face, your pretty face, everything" I smile.

"Ugh…"

SHE'S CRYING?!

"W-what? Why are you crying?"

"…"

Is she the type that if she's happy she will cry?

That's sooooo cute!

She said nothing though.

Just crying in silence.

*pat* *pat*

I pat her head.

I wipe her tears.

I lean forward looking at her eyes with a smile.

I close my eyes.

And then…

Just like that…

Our lips met…

And it brought us…

To the eternal happiness…

* * *

><p><strong>That's it<strong>

**I'm fangirling with my own story**

**That's pretty stupid**

**Well then...**

**See you in my next story!**

**Rin : Len stop making that kissy face! It's disgusting!**

**Len : Aww c'mon Rin, just a bit**

**Rin : Gyaah!**

**Me : I'm done with you guys**


	25. Letter and a New Story

Letter from the Author and Introduction of a New Story

* * *

><p><strong>I know this part is really annoying<strong>

**I would be pissed if I found this part either**

**But I just want thank you for all of your supports**

**This is just a random story that's shitty enough to get an appreciation out of it**

**So I really appreciate your supports no matter what its form**

**That's it guys**

**Oh, I will be under a different name in my next story**

**I haven't decided what my name is**

**Keep supporting me kay? :v**

**See you! ^v^**

**Rin&Len : See you guys later! :D XD**

* * *

><p>Here is the summary of my upcoming story!<p>

In the glorious world of future, Rin never felt happy life. Her father makes her mother Lenka cries every day. Rin can't stand it anymore. So, she decided to find out what's going on. She found a clue that led her to believe that she must return to the past. With the help of teleportation technology created by Teto, she managed to do it. Her teleportation portal appeared at the top of sakura tree. And under the sakura tree… she met her mirror image… Len.


End file.
